The blind beast of the Leaf A shinobi's tale
by Requiemofthewolf
Summary: Orphaned and blinded at birth, ostracized by his village. Naruto faces a world that is dead set against him. But he isn't alone. With an insane guardian. A quiet reserved brother, and his rival, the jem of the Uchiha clan who happens to hate him standing by him. Naruto, the blind beast of The Leaf is ready to take on the world. Naruto/Fem Sasuke. Shino/?
1. Chapter 1

**Well here it is. My fic. I tried to be wholly original. This is Au, expect changes. And some people being gender bent. Do not like it don't read. The first 2-3 chapters are not my usual length. I intend to have each chapter be about 10,00 words or so. But I wanted to get these chapters up. Anyways. I do not own the following**

**Street fighter**

**King of fighters**

**Naruto**

**Chapter 1: A new guardian.**

"_Protect him for me Gai. Take care of my little brother for me please my beloved? I love you my green breast"_

_Kakashi Hatake's last request._

It had been a long time since he had been home. He had lost count exactly how long it had been. A year? Two years? It was all a blur now. Each day had faded into a jumbled mess of images, emotions, all bouncing around like a bouncy ball. The mission he took, for Village and duty. He cursed to himself, wishing he had never agreed to it. He knew he shouldn't have agreed, shouldn't have taken it. His being was needed here not in the field of battle, contrary to what many believed he had long since felt an emptiness when it came to his village his home.

The symbol upon his fore head protector, the symbol of his home had lost its meaning. Their alma mater, once he spoke it with pride, with honor. Now they were empty words, their lustrate, dimmed like a candles dying flame. He felt disgusted with his village, with the people. But more importantly with himself.

The village knew him as a boisterous man, always with a smile. And loud boisterous proclamations about life, and youth. They viewed him as an outcast as well. He didn't mind it, many shinobi were treated this way. After all civilians just couldn't understand the ordeals shinobi, their protectors, their warriors went through. The pain, blood, sweat and tears. Their dedication to their village to keep them safe.

He let out a deep sigh as he stared down at the little form on the couch. How his heart ached, his spirit burned with an anger he hadn't felt before. He didn't know he could feel. It took all his strength to not go down and show just why he earned his moniker. But he refrained, he found the control to resist the urge. It wouldn't do any good to beat them up. Plus if he beat them up he would need to do the same to himself. Because he was angry at himself for failing his best friend. How could he wear that title, how could he say he was a man that kept his word of honor. When he had failed her.

He felt his throat constrict at the thought. What would his friend think of him? Would she blame him for the current predicament? Would she yell and shout and end his life with her single created jutsu? He would allow it, welcome the piercing blade of lightning if it meant to atone for what he felt was his sin.

Might Gai shook with cold fury. He pulled his eyes forward upon the Third Hokage. He studied is lord, his face impassive, but his eyes smoldered with the same burning feel that he felt. He looked down to the boy once more before looking away again. How could these people treat such an innocent person as the boy lying near him, asleep, face twisted from a nightmare.

It was an obnoxious thought, idea, and fact. The village hated Naruto. It wasn't a secret that the paper the Hokage was currently ripping apart was a petition to either kill the beast, or exile it. The council hadn't made their feelings of the boy quite clear. They spread the rumors to their family, to their children despite the Third's law. A part of him was angry that the Hokage had not executed the council direct for breaking his rule of not talking about the kitsune.

They overstepped their bounds one too many times. The people had destroyed his last bit of patience. It was time to end the crap that was going on. How could they treat the unknowing son of the Fourth Hokage in such a way? The seal that contained the beast was such a genius crafted design that he doubt anyone alive could break it, little own truly tamper with it. Did the leaves not trust their beloved blond leader? They claimed they respected and worshipped him in life, so why not respect his wish in death?

It made him even more angry when he thought about it. Killing a container? He refused to use the correct term given to the boy's kind, it was disrespectful for their sacrifice.

_Kill the boy, unleash the beast_

Did they truly believe if they killed the boy the monster would die? A nine tailed kitsune, a creature of legend that was shrouded between fact and myth. Would it perish so easily if its jailor died? Gai didn't believe in such a stupid notion. Even if it was true he would never allow the boy to be killed. He deserved as much of a chance at life as anybody else.

He continued to stare at his leader, his fist shaking in rage. He lurched forward, like an animal ready to pounce. He felt the tendons in his body tighten, wanting nothing more then to unleash all his power upon the fools. How many times had the child's supports, which mind you wasn't many vouched that he was a child. Not a beast? He was there when his girlfriend's request to adopt the child was denied.

He understood the reasons, if anyone was to adopt the boy. The power they would wield was scary. So he, his girlfriend and a couple others took to watching him from afar. Making sure nothing bad happened. On the odd occasion she would interact with him. Come out of the shadows, and take the boy away for a few hours to play before returning him home. Not that the orphanage was a home, the matron hated the child.

It was difficult for his Hokage to keep the boys status from spilling to the outside world. The traitor they had caught had decided to try to end the child's life. Apparently he claimed that he was enacting the gods revenge for the lives lost four years ago. Gai was glad the man was publicly executed. The Hokage of old had been awakened like a sleeping dragon. His anger was righteous, his warning that if anyone else should raise their hand or speak a word of the boy. They and their family would be struck down.

The council's power had been taken from them like a toy from a bratty child. He had made it clear that his patience, his freedom he gave had been perverted and raped. And enough was enough. So he had recalled Gai from his mission. The letter he got was short and simple. He had travelled two weeks in the span of five days such was the speed he used.

And so here he was. Arriving an hour ago, bursting into the Hokage's office with worry written across his features.

When he saw the child, cuddled up in the small blanket, he felt his energy drain from his body. The child, was just skin over bone, no meat to him. He was starved, and haggard, obviously dehydrated. His once fiery red hair was dirty, and matted with lice. He had shed a tear at the sight.

" Raven, found him in a dumpster." The Third Hokage began, cutting the silence. " She brought him here right away. Do you know what we found Gai?"

The large green clad man shook his head, more out of shock that had yet to fade then not knowing. The answer had the large man reeling, his fists once more balling, the pressure of his finger nails cutting into his skin. The boy, starved, and dehydrated. And after gentle coaxing from the Hokage, it was discovered he had been living on his own for the last five months.

Gai was one of the best taijutsu users in fire country. He was as strong as an ox, and it felt like an ox had just kicked him in his gut. Knocking the wind from his lungs. He stared sadly down at the boy who turned over and let out a soft whimper.

That was when he woke up, his eyes lids parted revealing a pair of foggy azure eyes that didn't really focus on any one thing. In his sleepy state the child felt around, not accustomed to the warmth that enveloped him. So he did what any child who was not used to being warm, or wrapped in something soft would do.

He screamed. His lungs belted outward in a panic, feared filled wild wail that had Gai reeling. The large man immediately went to the boy who began thrashing in his blanket. Unaware the warmth was a nice quilt.

" Naruto." Gai called out to the distraught child who began to shed tears. His voice, was gentle, and calm, despite the rage and pain he felt at the display going on. " HELP ME! " he cried out again, this time he began thrashing the air with his hands, fighting an invisible foe.

Gai's heart broke at the red-heads actions.

" Its me, Naruto-kun. Gai. " His baritone called once more as he gently grabbed the child by the shoulders and pulled him into a hug. He ignored the child's sharp little teeth sinking into his shoulder, not that he felt it with his jounin jacket and thick spandex suit. He couldn't blame the boy for his wild actions.

Again Gai called out to the child, his fingers began to caress the child's hair tenderly. After a moment of struggling, the little boy seemed to calm enough, his chest still heaved with wild abandon still. On the verge of a panic attack. Gai once more spoke in gentle dulcets, a memory, familiar yet alien to him began probing at the fore front of his consciousness. He knew this voice, he heard it before, usually it was accompanied by a loud laugh, a gentle touch. And a warmth that had spread through his lonely body.

Naruto finally settled down. He tried to remember what happened, he was digging for food. When he was chased off by a mean person. He didn't know how long he ran, or where he ran to except when he finally rested it was in a smelly place. After what felt like for ever, just lying there in the smelly bed he found. Then he picked up the scent of one who he didn't recognise. That person she had a nice voice, well he thought it was a girl. She told him she wasn't going to hurt him. And was going to take him to see the Hokage.

He of course, distrusted the person. He didn't trust anybody, not since his big sister died, and his big brother went away. So he backed up, and curled in on himself out of instinct. The people of the village hated him, they said mean things and even would occasionally give him a swat. Which accumulated into a very timid caution to the world, and people in general.

But this person who crept closer to him, kept whispering that he was going to be okay. His fear continued even when she picked him up gently. He was so tired, exhaustion and a head ache had settled in from lack of nourishment. That he just let her pick him up.

He figured if she was going to kill him, at least he wouldn't be hungry any more. But then he remembered, she kept her word, she took him to his grandpa. He couldn't remember much after that as he fell asleep.

So now here he was, reaching out with tiny little arms, feeling whoever was holding him. He touched what he assumed was a face. Hi fingers splaying on the man's lips, accidentally poking him in his nostril causing the person to laugh loudly which frightened him. But he didn't sense the familiar anger or hate that radiated off of most.

Gai for his part was exstatic, when Naruto finally settled down and stopped squirming as if he was going to be hurt. " Yosh Naruto-kun. You have grown. " which was a lie, but the boy didn't need to know that. " You flames of youth had spread like the summer winds. You ae getting big my boy."

That voice…Naruto remembered being told something similar. It was a long time ago, but he remembered feeling safe. Loved, and protected by the person who once told him something very similar. He racked his brain, trying to remember a name, since he couldn't see a face since well. He couldn't see. He stuck his tongue out in a comical manner, before murmured. " Gai? "

The feel of being recognised had brought on an onslaught of tears and a merry laugh as he swept the boy into another mighty hug.

" Naruto-kun." He exclaimed through tears of joy.

Finally recognising who the person holding him was, he wrapped his arms around the man's large neck and wept.

All the while Sarutobi sat in his seat watching on. He hated himself right now, and the council, and village. He was angry he allowed the council to cajole him into not letting the boy be adopted. He had sent Gai on that stupid S-rank mission instead of keeping him home, and take care of the boy. He peeled his eyes away from the heart warming scene, giving the two a bit of privacy. His focus landed upon the Past Hokage's. He studied each feature, recalling wondrous memories of each of the great men, the time he spent with each. And of course the dedication they gave to this village. What each man contributed was massive.

The first having founded the village, the Second founding many of the laws that governed them. And of course the Fourth Hokage who died so young. He gave the village them his life, saved them from death. He was the reason they all lived. Yet he wondered briefly if the man's sacrifice was in vain. He pondered the thought, toyed with the prospect if his successor should have allowed the village to be destroyed instead.

He wondered what they thought about him, and their village right now. If they were to come back for a day. Would they see the same village they loved? Or would they destroy it in a fit of rage for how their descendant was being treated? What would they think of him more importantly. He promised to protect everyone who lived within these walls. Yet he gazed briefly to the child and jounin. He failed that little soul. He sighed, it wouldn't do him good to dwell on such thoughts. He would find out one day, when he was time to meet his own maker.

He would take back the reigns he had given to his people, starting now. With his mind made up, he gently smiled. It was time to right the wrongs of the past, starting here and now.

" Naruto-kun, Gai-san. I am sorry to interrupt this, but we have a lot to discuss."

Gai stood up, holding Naruto in his thick arms. He wondered with a bit of fear what the Hokage was going to say. If the old man tried to split them up. He would run, right here, right now he would cast away his headband, grab Naruto and for the life of him run away. He didn't care if he would be marked down as a missing-nin. He didn't, he would kill anyone who tried to take this boy from him.

" Old-man?" Naruto said in a small timid voice. Hiruzen forced down his emotions, and chocked air. He had to keep himself reigned in.

Lacing his fingers, and resting his chin upon them. He tried to keep his grin at bay. He easily read Gai's posture, saw the hesitance in his eyes. He knew what the man was thinking, feeling. And he couldn't blame his jounin for wanting to run away. Oh it was easy for him, the veteran of countless battles to tell Gai was probably preparing himself to bolt out of here.

" Hokage-sama please. I promised…I promised _her_ I would take care of him. I have failed in that. I beg of you do not separate us again."

" I know my boy. I promised to protect Naruto-kun. We both failed him at that. Which is why I am both ordering you and asking you to take him home with you."

" Sir?"

Sarutobi let out a deep sigh. He was glad Naruto had fallen asleep in Gai's arms, the poor boy. He probably hasn't felt safe in such a long time. To say he was shocked that the child had lived alone for the last few months killed him. First thing in the morning he, along with Ibiki was going to be paying a personal visit to the matron of the orphanage.

" I shouldn't have allowed the council such free reign. I am the Hokage and not them. I've given them and this village too much freedom. " he sighed deeply again. Shaking his head to stop his voice, before collecting himself. " I am rambling those are my issues. I want you to take him home, I will fill out the adoption paper work. Its about damn time we honoured the promises we made and took care of him." He said, eying the boy with a sad look.

" Are you serious Hokage-sama?" he couldn't quench the surge of hope he felt, or dim the excitement spreading on his face. The professor nodded. " Very. Gai, I must warn you. If you take him in you know you too will be ostracized."

Gai, in a moment revealed just what lie underneath the usually boisterous mask he wore. It wasn't often his smile slipped, and jaw tightened, and lips thinned. His eyes narrowed, showing the deadly force that lie underneath the horrid jumpsuit. " I will give my wrath unto any who would try to harm Naruto-kun. They will feel all the force I can sum up. Even if it means unleashing the eight gates."

Giving the man an equal deadly look, he nodded slowly. Satisfied at the steeled determination flowing from the Green beast before him.

" I give you permission to use what ever method you deem necessary to protect him. To make up for the floundering of this wayward village. All medical needs for you and him shall be waived. And you will be given a monthly stipend in the form of a low b-rank pay once a month on top of your normal pay."

Bowing his head in gratitude, he registered what the Hokage was giving him. He didn't need the money, but he was grateful. Shinobi were given discounts at any store. And were given a seventy five percent discount for all medical needs normally, but to be given such a generous allowance humbled him.

" Thank you sir. Truly I thank you. But if you don't mind, I would like to get him home. "

The Hokage nodded. Watching as Gai stood up with the little boy he saw as a grandson and was about to leave. " Gai-kun." He called, stopping the man as his hand came to rest on his door knob.

" Take care of him for us please?"

Without turning around, Gai nodded, and responded. " I will do everything in my power to protect my him. He is all that I have left. Kushina-sensei…Minato-kun…Kakashi-chan…" he murmured. " Kakashi-chan she asked me to protect him sir. I will not fail him again. Those who break the rules are trash. But those who abandon their friends, comrades, and those in need are lower than trash." Gai turned his head just, he raised his hand and gave a thumbs up to the old man, before leaving the office.

" I pray you do Gai, I pray you do. If not you then who?" the Third Hokage sighed, before he turned to the paper work on his desk. " Wait…this wasn't here before was it?" he whined childishly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. I didn't expect so many people to subscribe to this fic right away that is cool. I apologise I had a couple grammar and spelling errors I noticed in the last chapter my bad folks.**

**Any ways I will keep this short and sweet. Don't forget when you get to the bottom of this chapter. There is a little button called Review. If you click on it magical things will occur XD**

**Chapter 2: The flames of youth.**

" _Yosh I might Gai the beautiful green beast challenge you Kakashi Hatake. I have sworn to defeat you in combat!"_

" _You're loud, and annoying. Don't you have someone else you can go and bug? Shoo go away, stop following me around like a little dog."_

_The first meeting of Gai and Kakashi Hatake. Age twelve._

Naruto woke up the next morning to an alien warmth enveloping him. Groggily he wondered where he was, when reality caught up with him. His cry pierced the walls of the bedroom, his scream so full of fear and confusion. Not even seconds later Gai rushed in, feet thundering across the floor, fists ready to inflict some heavy damage to whoever was foolish enough to enter his home.

When he entered the room, and realised nobody was there, he turned to the hysterical boy.

"Naruto-kun? What's wrong?" he asked softly as he padded over to the bed, the springs creaking with his weight. He reached out to touch the child who flinched, and shuffled away until he hit the headboard.

" Help, help me." He cried out in fear, tears already flowing from his milky eyes. Gai felt a lump settle in his throat at the situation and he sighed.

" Its me Gai, Naruto-kun, I brought you home with me yesterday. Don't you remember? You're safe now"

Slowly he stopped screaming, he felt no menacing aura coming from the person speaking to him. So he began to relax, if only a little. His little body was still tensed enough in case he needed to run. Naruto felt like he remembered this voice that was talking to him. So he shuffled his hand around the bed, trying to find the person who the voice belong to.

Gai for his part was both ecstatic and feeling really stupid right now. Ecstatic as the boy had calmed down and obviously realised there was no raging mob with pitchforks after him. Stupid because he had left a blind little traumatised child alone in an alien place without any warning. Slowly he reached out as Naruto crawled forward to find him.

Naruto's tiny hand brushed across his finally, he moved his hand as he felt Gai's forearm. Using it, he crawled toward the large man, the odd hiccup or sniffle escaping him. It took Gai every ounce of will power to not just sweep him up into a hug. He shifted so his torso and face was closer for the young container. He noted the boys uniquely shaped fingernails, and whisker markings. Or the way his nostrils seemed to move more than a normal person when breathing.

_It's like he is trying to smell his way around_

Finally Naruto's hand found purchase on Gai's neck, his hands moving up, feeling the rough whiskers across the man's jaw. Following by feeling his lips, his eyes, exploring the features of the man who spoke kindly to him was a discovery to the world. Yesterday had been a really bad day for him, and he couldn't really remembered what happened exactly. It was a bad day though, he couldn't find any food or a place to sleep, well it started out as a bad day. But the voice of this person he definitely remembered. A memory sparked, a woman's gentle voice singing him to sleep.

A man's jovial loud laugh as Naruto was swung around happily, letting out little barks of joy. He furrowed his brow, he couldn't bring a picture to mind obviously. So he relied on remembering voices, how he felt, and that is when it hit him. He knew this person. He smelled like…he had a unique smell. He didn't know exactly how he smelled, but it was comforting to him.

" Big brother?' he murmured more to himself, as if testing the word and what sort of feeling, and memory it sparked in him. Spark something it did, more like combusted the large man into laughing loudly, as he lost his control and scooped the boy into a hug tossing him into the air before catching him.

" Yosh Naruto-kun, yes it's me. I am back home to take care of you."

Naruto sniffed, " Really?" hope began to overtake the fear, his body relaxed fully, Gai hugged the boy, kissing his brow as he told him he was now living with him. Naruto for his part felt over joyed. The mean lady at the orphanage was a horrible person. She was never nice to him, often didn't feed him. And wouldn't ever talk to him, she kept the other kids at bay leaving Naruto to play by himself.

" Say, why don't we have breakfast, get you cleaned up and we can go and do some shopping, get you some toys, and clothes and stuff?"

At the word shopping, and toys Naruto blinked his eyes. He never owned any toys. He often heard the other kids playing with toys. He knew toys were supposed to be things you played with. But the orphanage lady never let him touch the toys. Still a little wary of the man, if only out of habit and having his ability to trust almost crushed by the citizens of this village. He nodded.

" I never played with a toy before…do I get to keep it?" he asked.

Gai blinked, his skin crinkled from his frown as he wondered what sort of question was that? He was going to need to pay the Hokage and the orphanage lady a visit, who the; no what kind of person doesn't allow a kid to play with a toy? Or own a toy? Hearing the brokenness in that simple statement had Gai's rage reaching a level that he didn't know he had.

_I swear to Inari-san. This is not how he should have been treated. Not even allowed to play or own a toy? Those fools…_

" Of course. We can get you lots of toys Yosh!"

Naruto being a little boy did the only thing he knew what to do, he hugged the man who if he allowed himself to believe his words that he was now going to have a home. A small smile played across his whiskered cherub features. Gai felt his eyes water. That smile…it was so innocent, and pure. Weighed down though by a life that the boy didn't chose. Held down, by people who were so ungrateful, so uncaring and blinded.

Things were going to change that was for sure. Brought out of his inner thought about how he wanted to deliver a leaf hurricane to the whole village by a knock on his door. He blinked, when the knock echoed through his home again. Picking Naruto up he moved to his living room and opened the door.

" Hello?" He asked, coming face to mask with an Anbu agent. Not just any Anbu either, but Raven, the lieutenant of the Anbu corp. Her midnight hair, cropped nicely allowing a few thick strands of her bangs to flow down on the left side of her head. She was shorter then Gai, almost tiny compared to his huge frame.

" Gai-san." Came her distorted voice. His eyes hardened just a bit when Naruto squirmed.

" Can I help you Raven-san?" he asked curtly, but not without a tinge of steel when she looked down to the jinchuriki in his arms. He shifted the boy case he would need to protect him.

" I merely bring to you the adoption papers from the Hokage. And to check up on him as well."

Grabbing the offered adoption file, he furrowed his brow in confusion. Her voice didn't contain any malice, if anything, if he searched real hard he could pick up the tiniest bit of relief in her apathetic tone.

" Well, he is fine, or will be as you can see. Thank you for bringing me these."

She nodded, and cast a glance to the small child " I am glad he is okay. " She said before she vanished in a swirl of leaves. Staring at the empty spot in confusion, Gai shook off his reverie and closed his door.

" Say Naruto-kun, are you hungry?" he asked, the boy had been really quiet when he answered the door. Walking to the kitchen with Naruto in tow Gai sat the child on the kitchen floor.

" You mean you got food here?" the boy asked, making the Taijutsu specialist apprehensive.

" Of course I do. "

" And I can have some?"

He didn't want to ask, shouldn't ask the question that came to mind in fear of the answer. His curiosity won out, the answer he was rewarded with caused him to nearly drop the pot he got out.

" Naruto, didn't the orphanage feed you?"

" Only what nobody wanted. But usually I had to go and find my food in the trash. Trash smells really yucky. It didn't taste good."

Gai sat his pot on the stove, bracing himself on the counter top as he winced, and had to replay what Naruto said a few times over in his head before he could fully digest what he heard. This was just not right, Gai wasn't one to curse often. But he found himself calling on quite a few choice words that would have made a sailor blush. He pulled his eyes to the window, staring out at his taijutsu training ground as he tried to control his anger.

_The boy was forced to eat from garbage? How the hell is he not dead?"_

" Well no more trash for you. How about I make you some ramen my little cub." He was cut off when as if suddenly charged up with a bolt of lightning. Naruto began to babble on about ramen, all its goodness and how it was the food of the gods. It was both amusing and interesting to listen to him speak. Naruto spoke with a slight lisp, and didn't always annunciate his words properly. And it seemed when he was excited he spoke at speeds that caused him to slur or stumble over words.

" And there is this nice little ramen place owned by this nice old man and he has a daughter, and she is nice, and smells really good. They give me ramen sometimes for free."

_And they give me ramen for free?_

The statement caused the Green beast to nearly cry at the revelation. He had an idea of who Naruto was talking about. There was only one ramen shop in the village. He made a mental note to check it out it out. If indeed these people were as kind as Naruto was making them out to be, they were going to be rewarded that was for sure.

After eating the ' delicious' breakfast which was a challenge itself as Gai had to help feed Naruto;since he didn't know how to use chopsticks since he was blind and obviously was never taught. There was one little issue that had to be solved before they could go out and shop.

" Yosh. It is time for a bath."

At the little red-haired child's inquisitive look. Gai answered.

" A bath my boy. We got to clean you up, before we can go get you some toys."

Naruto nodded eagerly, he wanted to go and get some toys, and play like the other kids did. Feeling a large hand wrap around his own he was led very carefully through to what he assumed was the bathroom. Soon the sound of rushing water caught his attention. He felt his clothes, if the rags could be called that being removed. He nearly panicked, but the nice man whispered soothingly to him. He explained what he was doing, and why. Even when he picked Naruto up and sat him in the bath he explained to him what he was going to do.

He liked that, when he did get a bath at that mean place usually the mean lady just ripped his clothes off and dumped him in the tub and scrubbed him very hard. She didn't talk to him or even care if she got soap in his eyes.

" Naruto I am just going to put your clothes away. I will be right back okay I promise."

" You…you will be back?"

" Of course. I will be back in a flash, I promise. Or I will eat five hundred fire ants." He shouted jovially, causing the young child to laugh, in what had to be the most beautiful sound Gai had ever heard. He smiled fondly, giving a quick ruffle of his hair he moved to go throw those dirty clothes out.

_Just how could those un-youthful fools do this to a child? It was bad when I was here two years ago. But, it's gotten worse. I guess it was to be expected. Kakashi-chan even said as much that she doubt the grudge the villagers had was going to get better any time soon. To go to this extent though? I will never forgive them. I swear as the beautiful green beast if they try to hurt him again I will kill them._

Gai was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a whimper coming from his bathroom. Confused he moved back to the bathroom. " Naruto, Naruto-kun are you okay?" he called and hurried inside, what he saw caused a soft chuckle to escape his lips. There Naruto sat in the tub with soap bubbles everywhere, still as dirty as when he climbed in. He looked and noticed his shampoo was in the tub with the water running filling it with soap suds.

" I am sorry… I didn't mean to….please don't hit me." Naruto stammered in fear, and panic. Hoping the man he barely remembered wouldn't hurt him.

Gai felt his simmered anger explode like a volcano. _Just what did these stupid people do to him?_

" Yosh Naruto-kun" he began jovially as he moved to clean Naruto up. " If you wanted to have a bubble bath you all but need to ask." he said, and further exemplified this by grabbing a few soap suds and blowing them across Naruto's nose. He crinkled and twitched his nose at the odd sensation that wasn't entirely unpleasant.

" Nobody is ever going to hurt you again my little cub. For I am might Gai, The Leaf's beautiful green beast. If any of them try to hurt you I will beat them up!" he finished his statement by pounding his hand in the water, sending a spray up into the air causing a giggle from his little ward. It was a sound he was growing to cherish quite quickly. Now that the light was slowly beginning to come back to his little brother, he helped the child finish washing. And got him dressed in one of his old shorts from when he was younger, and a shirt that could have been more of a blanket it was so big on him. he was time to go shopping, and get this kid some actual clothes and toys.

VVVVV

Later that morning saw Naruto, clean wearing a shirt that was five times too big, and a pair of Gai's old shirts tied up with shinobi tape to hold them up venturing through the market place. Naruto was being given a ride upon Gai's thick shoulders, his hands clinging to the jounin's collar as he let out whoops of joy. Gai, to put it easy was giving Naruto a brief thrill ride by jumping and running here and there, zigzagging through the crowd until they had gotten to the market section.

Naruto for his part took to babbling about anything and everything unaware of the glares being sent there way. Only to be warded off by a vicious look from the taijutsu user. With each new person being bold enough to stare at them in hate. Gai felt his gut twisting like a knife as he was now being a first hand glimpse of the life his young charge was faced with on a daily basis.

" And and, I wanna become a shinobi one day." Naruto's latest hyper induced babble caught his attention.

" Oh really? And why do you wish to become a shinobi Naruto-kun?"

In a soft tone yet unyielding tone that no five year old should be able to possess. Naruto murmured.

" So I can protect everyone, and be super strong like you."

Stopping, the green beast simply stared ahead, it took a moment for the words to sink into his bowl cut head. Naruto shifted nervously as he felt they were no longer walking.

_He wishes to protect them? Despite what they have done? Yosh his flames of youth is like a raging inferno. _

Naruto gulped when he felt himself being lifted from his little perch, and embraced in a deep hug.

" Then my young cub I will help you achieve your dream. But I have no doubt you will achieve your dream of becoming Hokage." He didn't have the heart to tell the boy it would be hard if not impossible with him being blind. Right here, right now he made a promise to do all that he could to make Naruto's dream come true."…

Gibing a glance to the heavens, a soft, yet sad smile graced the sky. _ Kakashi-chan, Minato-kun, Kushina-san. Do you see him? You would be proud of him. I swear I will protect him._

" Well then if you want to be a super strong shinobi like me. We will need to get you started then won't we? YOSH LETS GO!"

The whoop of laughter echoed through the street as the man and child vanished in a burst of speed few could ever hope to achieve. After nearly strangling a very unyouthful salesmen, nearly practicing his leaf hurricane on a few uncouth citizens. Naruto had new clothes, toys, and other items they needed. Even a couple books on being blind, and how to help one cope with being blind, and a beginners brail board.

After dropping the mountains of items off at his humble apartment, they had taken a trip back to the Hokage's office. He knew the Hokage was going to want an update on their precious person. Upon smelling the familiar scent of the ' old man' as Naruto had dubbed him. He began squealing in excitement, firing off about how he had such an awesome day. It warmed the Hokage's soul to see the boy smiling instead of the broken boy that was found. Oh he didn't disillusion himself into thinking Naruto by any means was fixed. Oh no, it was going to take a long time for the boy to heal.

He looked to Gai who listened on in amused fashion. Finally Naruto seemed to run out of breath when he began to pant, that or he was now out of things to say. Using one of the many hidden seals inside of the office, the Hokage sent a pulse of chakra out, faint, almost untraceable. Gai felt it and he had to wonder why the Hokage sent out summoning signal. Moments later the Anbu from earlier, Raven appeared.

Sarutobi had asked Raven to take the boy into the halls and watch him. At first the jinchuriki was going to panic, until Raven assured him he would be okay and that she was not going to hurt him. And also being forced, much to her embarrassment, give a pinky promise that she would be nice. And of course play with him. Amused, if not flattered considering she knew who the boy was, and what he contained and the life he lived. She was glad she wore her dark mask to hide her pink tinged cheeks when the Hokage did nothing to contain his grin.

After the soft click of the oak door, Gai turned to the Hokage with an expression that promised murder.

" How bad was it?" his leader asked without even needing to ask him what was wrong.

" The leaves have withered with the icy hate that encases their hearts. They can't see past what lies inside of him to see the folly of their ways."

Hiruzen nodded grimly. He was afraid of this when he was forced to once more don his old title of Hokage. Minato had faith that the wounds caused five years ago would heal. Sadly, his successor had for once miscalculated in his judgement. In all fairness it took a week to fully come to terms with how devastation sewn by the nine-tails. Half of his shinobi force was dead, or injured beyond duty. The village sustained minor damage thanks to the brilliant man that was the Fourth Hokage and his quick actions. Some of the forest was devastated from the explosion of the chakra compacted bomb the nine-tailed fired off.

He was just grateful that the death count didn't exceed a thousand.

Turning to his deathly vice, he lit his pipe, and took a deep drag filling his lungs with the toxic chemicals. His doctor bitched at him that he was going to give himself cancer. He ignored his doctor's complaint, if dying from cancer was the fate for him. Then he would count his blessings as there is far worse ways to die in his line of profession.

" Word has gotten to the council already that Naruto has been found. They demand to know of his whereabouts." He said, and waited for the young shinobi's reaction out of the corner of his eyes. Many often presumed Gai was a loud battle loving moron that gave himself ridiculous challenges.

The copy-nin's favourite phrase came to mind, how the fools who were called Gai's peers were. The man had a strict code of honor. His challenges to some may seem foolish. But who could climb the Hokage's mountain with only one arm? Or walk on their hands five hundred laps around the village? Nobody he knew came to mind. His training regime made the Anbu training program seem like child's play. And to think Gai was just fourteen years old and already his fists could cause small fissures in boulders.

He saw this young man going a long way in the shinobi world. If only he could get over the hidden guilt that he subjected himself to.

" I don't care. Tell them he is in my care. In fact I want you to. Let those unyouthful scumbags come to my home. I will show them the might of my fists and rage in my heart. I will break them with my fists and feet like walnuts."

Sarutobi nodded, no doubt the jounin would crack a few skulls between his fists. Which would cause quite a nuisance with paper work then being forced to fill in the deceased position. No that wouldn't work out too well, he already had enough paper work to do. He didn't want to do more.

" Let me worry about the council. They are in for a rude awakening if they think I will allow their injustices go unpunished. Any ways Gai I am glad you did come by how is the boy?"

His answer was immediate, there was no hesitation in his voice only pain and sorrow. He told the Hokage of everything that happened this morning. And much like how he felt, the Hokage mirrored both how the Green beast was feeling, and his sober expression.

" Well, all we can do now is just hope the damage is not beyond repair."

" Sir. He is like a wounded animal, timid, and frightened. Broken he is not, did you know he wishes to become a shinobi?"

Surprised, the old man shook his head in wonder. " Why does he wish to become one?"

Gai's sober features relaxed into a gentle smile as he recalled what Naruto told him. That boy, he was special. It was evident, and he was going to fan those flames into a firestorm.

" He wishes to protect people. "

The clank of the wooden pipe hitting the floor echoed when the wrinkled mouth of the professor opened in shock. His face turned immediately serious after picking his pipe up from the floor.

" If you can help him overcome his handicap. Then I see no reason why he can't. It won't be easy my boy. You understand right? We have never had a blind active shinobi in our ranks before. At least not caused by an injury."

" No, but I also cannot use chakra like others. That didn't stop me, and I will not allow his handicap to crush his ambition before it has a chance to bloom."

Lacing his fingers, he adjusted himself in his chair. He could honestly say he was hesitant if not scared of allowing someone who was born blind to become a shinobi. Which was a far cry from having underdeveloped chakra coils. Yet who was he to stop someone, especially the one he saw as a grandson that he couldn't be given the chance to achieve their dream? After all they lived by the Will of fire, that if you believed in yourself hard enough. Not give up you could do anything.

It would be hypocritical of him, the Third Hokage to not give Naruto a chance, because that would be going against what his mentors taught him.

" Very well. Just promise me you will take care of him okay?"

" I will. He is the only family I have left. I will not let him down. I can't let him down.

" Good. Come le'ts go see how Raven and Naruto are going."

The Anbu, they were the best of the best. Sworn to secrecy, taking on the missions that guaranteed death. They were the Hokage's sword and shield. They served him from the shadows. Striking out against their enemies. Only to vanish like the morning mist leaving no trace that they were there. They were feared, stoic warriors battle hardened and sharpened with the finest of wheat-stones.

So imagine how it must have looked when both Gai and the Hokage caught Raven, the current Anbu lieutenant. A tough as nails kunoichi that was respected amongst her peers. Sitting cross legged playing patty-cake with Naruto. It truly was a sight to behold as she was singing along with the boy clapping her hands to his.

Yeah, the Anbu were feared killers. But even the fiercest of the Anbu it seemed could brought down by their resident red-haired blind savior. The laughter from both men echoed through the tower, even after Raven punched Gai in the nose.

**Phew I enjoyed this chapter. The next one won't be out till next week. Each chapter will be longer now. I hope you enjoyed this one.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here is chapter 3. I am not too happy with it and I may edit it in the future. But again my first 3 chapters is merely the prologue. Hence why they are shorter. My next chapter will be much longer. **

**I will say this while I try to update on a weekly or fortnightly basis. I am not going to produce garbage or content I am not happy with just for the sake of bringing out chapters. I will not do that to you my readers. **

**Thank you for your reviews. They mean a lot to me. Also I am enjoying writing Gai as the manga kind of just skims over him as a character and how he is, who he is. How he thinks. I am hoping I can delve into him a bit in the next few chapters, bring out a depth to him I yet to see. So don't expect each chapter to be happy. And also I promise you I do not skim over emotion or turmoil, trauma. **

**I try to write with a realism to it. any ways that is all from me.**

**Chapter 3:**

" _You know Kakashi-chan. Gai isn't that bad you know. Why don't you give him a chance and try to be friendly to him?"_

" _You want me to befriend a man who's hair shines more then a katana's blade? The man is a bafoon and a joke of a shinobi."_

" _Is that why he is the only one of your age group to ever land a hit on you? Or did you get that black eye from running into a wall?"_

" _Screw you sensei."_

The flicker of the torches along the walls danced in rhythm with the growing anger and disdain that was blanketing the small hidden chamber. It was said and rumoured that the Uchiha's command over fire was so great, that even a look from their infamous eyes could command fires as hot as the sun. The burning element was at their beck and call like a great beast bowing to its master. The rumors were even stated to claim that the Sharingan clan were descendants from a great dragon or fire beast that was rumoured to have helped create Fire country's landscape.

Like the uncaring flame that scorched all in its path of destruction. The Uchiha had conjured together under one banner of dismay. Their emotions were running rampant like a wild fire, hidden behind schooled masks of impassiveness. Yet the three commas that all who gathered possessed spun wildly in anger that burned just as hot as the flames they possessed.

The head of the clan Fugaku, a tan skinned brunette was a stoic man with a medium build. Shrewd, brutally honest. He like those who shared his blood. Looked down upon those who were deemed inferior to the Uchiha. They who possessed the power of dragons, and the power to bend time, and space itself. They in their own right were the true rulers of the Leaf village.

"So we are all in agreement then?" The head of the Uchiha's asked those around him.

He didn't show emotion, his face lacking anything that could give a hint as to what he felt. He had gathered those that knew that the Hokage was a fool to allow the vessel of the demon to live on. It didn't matter if it was the will of the Fourth to keep the boy alive. The boy contained the very creature that had them ostracised from the village. Due to the nine-tails, and the Sharingan's ability to tame it. the village were wary of the Uchiha. They kept them at arms-reach,

"Although we can't take direct action that doesn't mean that we can take overt actions." He looked at the faces around him all had eyes of hatred in them. All of them had lost someone precious to them to the demon's attack and it was a powerful motivation.

"What can we do then Fugaku-sama?" One of the men asked.

"We can't make it obvious or else the Hokage would send the ANBU after whoever was behind things." Another said.

"Yes we need someone to take the fall." Another agreed. The clan was not against using others for their own need. After all they were hired assassins, and thugs. Shinobi would create a mission when there was no mission. They were used by others and used others for their own whims. It was just the way the world operated. And the Uchiha were master manipulators after all.

"Yes we need to find someone with no affiliation that will kill the boy without hesitation. "Fugaku said. "But the problem is finding someone like that, plus with his new guardian around it will make things even more difficult."

"Yes, Gai, and his bitch always took a great liking to the filthy beast. It will not be easy to get past him." One of the men stated.

"You raise a fine point, Gai for all his idiocy is not to be taken lightly and now that he has the Hokage's backing he is nigh untouchable. Thankfully I know a way around this little predicament..

"What do we do then?" One of them asked.

" We plant someone to get close to him. Earn his trust, and then we strike."

"And who would take such a risk? Who can we use that we can trust?"

The grin on Fugaku's face was twisted and conniving. His eyes took in a sickening displeasure when the door opened and in stepped the person who would be the key to the Uchiha's rise to power.

" Gentlemen you know my daughter Itachi. She will be the pillar that raises us to our destiny."

VVVVV

The first week of taking Naruto home and becoming his official guardian. Was a surreal unique experience that had many ups and downs for both Gai, and his ward. Naruto the poor boy was still plagued by nightmares that Gai was unable to shield him from. Often he would be woken up during the night from the child's wails. It was heart breaking and only caused Gai's anger to surface.

After the first week and when Naruto had realised that Gai was indeed not going to abandon him a routine began to form without realising it. Five a.m. was Gai's normal wake up hour, even though he was on paid leave. At eight in the morning Naruto would wake up a bit disorientated, but with a small smile on his face as he embraced his new living arrangements. He would be fed, bathed then play for a while, at home or in the backyard. He asked if he wold ever be able to play at the park, which Gai was hesitant to do. But promised he would.

His big brother true to his word bought him anything he wanted, which for a five year old wasn't much. In fact the few toys he asked for, the new clothes, and more importantly the attention he was being given was enough for him to be happy. Which for a five year old was saying something. Despite his speech impediment, and underdeveloped mind, such as not even knowing what the letter A was.

He was more attuned to things other five year olds weren't attuned to. Something that the green beast picked up on. It was little things really that most kids wouldn't pick up on his age. His senses were heightened which was discovered by accident that Naruto possessed a keen sense of smell and hearing that if he had to guess how developed it was. Would rival if not surpass that of the Inuzuka clan which was saying something. In fact, the big man had to wonder if his senses would even become as astute as Kakashi's who worked with dogs.

There was a hiccup however, Gai had to try to teach Naruto using brail which was itself a challenge for him. But more importantly trying to teach Naruto how to navigate through his house without hitting stuff, work out where something was. He was too little to use a blind dog, so he had to use a walking stick for the blind for now. It was a handicap Gai swore to turn into a strength. He already had ideas forming for what he would teach the boy since he wanted to become a shinobi.

Which drew Gai's attention to his humble abode. No longer did it look like a scarce bachelor pad that it as. But was more kid friendly now with children's books. Both for him to read, and in brail to help teach his boy. There was charcoal and stencils for Naruto to just doodle on. Even though he couldn't really tell what he was drawing.

There was a toy box, warmer softer colors, and just the sort of joy a loving home contained in its feel. He smiled softly as he waited for the sure fire padding of feet that was about to come as he made breakfast. Naruto…the jinchuriki he had known for well ever. He didn't feel like a guardian at all, but like a big brother or dad really. He helped clean Naruto when he went to the bathroom, bathed him, and genuinely loved the child.

This whole experience, the first week turned into two weeks then three then a month. And despite how tired he was from being at Naruto's beck and call. He was loving every minute of it. He was even going to start Naruto on training. After all most kids from the major clans started early on their training. So with his blindness it meant the sooner he began the better.

His lips pulled up into a wide grin, he turned around as Naruto came down the hall. Using the wall as a guide, he took small hesitant steps. His hands feeling along the wall until he got to the end of the hall where the wall ended. This was always the hard part, he had his walking stick, but he still found it hard to move around without bumping into things. Watching on proudly, Naruto used the stick, and his sense of smell to guide him to the kitchen. It was wondrous to watch, when he realised he was drifting further from the smell of the food he was making. He would stop, sniff the air, and grin, revealing his nice sharp little baby canines as he righted his path.

Finally Gai couldn't stop himself from closing the distance and scooping the boy into his arms, and giving him a toss into the air. The innocent laughter filled the apartment which brought a sense of calmness to the jounin. A calmness he hadn't felt in such a long time. Helping Naruto to his ' big boy chair' that he had bought specifically for him. He moved to finish cooking. Not that he as a great cook, but he could make basic mals.

" Say Naruto." He began, collecting his thoughts and mulling over which choice of words to use. "Why don't we go to the lake today?" he asked. The lake, a place Kakashi had taken him to that had been turned into the gathering spot for the small group of friends that Gai could proudly say were his brother and sister in arms. It had been a month since he had last met up with his friends, who tried once a week to get together and enjoy each other's company.

" Really the lake? Wow that is so cool big brother." Naruto shouted in excitement. " What's a lake?"

Gai laughed without any anger, it was a fair question since he doubt the matron at the orphanage, despite her hatred of the boy. Was dumb enough to let a blind child go near any body of water.

" Well a lake is like a big puddle that you can swim in and play in."

He laughed at seeing the red-head's bubbling excitement. He had picked up on Naruto's little quirks. When he was happy, he would smile softly, if he was upset, he would cry, if he was nervous he would become shy. And when excited a wide grin would splay across his little cheeks and his body would shake. Well maybe not little quirks mind you.

" But I dunno how ta swim…" Naruto said suddenly his excitement became subdued, and his face fell in sorrow.

" Well then I will teach you how to swim, no need to get so sad my cub. We will teach you I promise, and I never break my word, Yosh. "

" So there will be people there?" he inquired as Gai went to serve their plate of eggs, rice, and grilled fish. Raising a brow, he was surprised at the question.

" I think there might be some people, friends of mine. They would love to meet you." He was almost counting on one or two of his friends being there since it was Saturday and Saturdays was usually the day they met up. But that had been two years ago since he had last seen his friends. So he didn't know if they still gathered at their spot or not.

The fear that long plagued him began to take control, the cruel words of those who tormented him began to twist inside of his mind. his distrust of others was taking hold on him, his heart began to race a mile a minute. His growing fear was stopped when he was picked up and sat on Gai's knee.

" Hey now, no sad face. They are not like those unyouthful people who were mean to you. These people know you. They met you when you were very little so you probably won't remember them." he said, trying to calm the minor panic attack. " Tell you what. I got an idea, you like super heroes? Right?" Naruto nodded his head, murmuring a ' yes'. " Well why don't we dress you up like one? Give you a mask that can hide your face so they won't know who you are?"

" Really? I can be a super hero?" Naruto asked, his excitement once more sparking. Gai ruffled his hair and boomed loudly.

" YOSH! YOU WILL BE THE BEST SUPER HERO. YOU WILL BE CALLED…SUPER CUB!"

" Uhm big brother….that name…is lame…"

VVVVV

After getting changed, with Gai wearing a pair of green shorts, and a green wife beater revealing his toned arms. He had gotten Naruto dressed in a pair of small orange and red swim trunks, with two arm floaters, and one of Kakashi's old masks he wore as a kid. It was a little big, requiring him to wrap it around Naruto's face and letting at his neck. But he was happy enough with it, and it hid his whisker marks. To finish his ensemble, he also wore a doe rag, which though Naruto couldn't see it he thought he was cool what he wore.

So half an hour journeying through the village they had arrived at the small lake Gai had mentioned. Naruto gripped Gai's hand tightly as he was lead through the forest thicket. This place was such a beautiful place, not crowded thanks to the larger lakes which most of the village loved. There was plenty of shade, a few foraging animals. And the blue waters of the lake glistened like tiny diamonds from the beaming rays of the sun.

Immediately Gai chuckled. His friends all of them were crazy. Anko was munching on some dango, wearing a skimpy bikini. That left little to the imagination and had one Genma Shiranui gawking openly at the curvy young woman. Kurenai, was sitting under a tree with sun glasses on, watching Asuma trying to get the charcoal bbq going.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, he never enjoyed speaking to the copy-nin clan. But he sucked up his unease and grinned widely. He didn't need Naruto getting upset because of his ill-feeling to the Uchiha.

" YOSH. GREETINGS MY FRIENDS. IT IS GLORIOUS TO SEE YOUR YOUH BURNING AS BRIGHT AS THE SUMMER SUN."

" Oh my fucking Inari. He is alive!" Anko bellowed with a stick of dango inches from her lips. Everyone turned with wide eyes as if he had grown a second head. Gai smiled, and waved to his friends. It had been so very long since he had seen them. Two years to be exact. He felt guilty when everyone stopped and began to crowd around the big man.

" When did you get back in the village?"

" God damn man it is good to see you."

" Holy hell you have gotten as big as a bloody ox. "

Came the cries of his friends. He smiled gently, feeling a warmth envelope him. A warmth that he hadn't felt in a long time.

" Yosh, a month ago I got back. "

" And you're just now coming to see us? What the hell Gai?" Anko growled.

Before he could answer. Genma spoke up when he spotted the little person hiding behind his legs.

" Uh Gai, dude. Uhm care explaining to me why there is a kid behind you? Dude did you knock up some chick?"

Anko forgot her anger, as with everyone else stopped their questioning assault. They took in the orange and black clad masked boy. He looked so small, with a rubber ducky tucked in his arm, a pale and shovel in his other hand. Like a fawn, Naruto tried to hide himself behind his big brother.

" Uhm please give us some room. You're scaring Naruto-kun."

The name elicited a chorus of gasps from everyone who took an involuntary step back. They looked to their friend, then to the little frightened boy with confusion and wonder. " Gai…is that…" Kurenai stated. The green beast nodded cautiously he trusted his friends. But the villager's reaction of the child had kept him vary wary of people.

" Yeah it is. Naruto-kun. These are my friends. They're good people. They won't hurt you I promise. Come on out and say hi won't you?" He cooed. Kneeling down he wrapped an arm around his little boy.

" Friends, this is Naruto-kun, and these are my friends. Anko, Genma, Asuma, Kurenai. They have known you for a very long time."

Naruto looked up from where he buried his face into Gai's sternum. He blinked a couple of times, unsure of himself and these people. But his big brother told him he could trust these people. And so far he hadn't been let down by him.

So he waved gently, and murmured " Hello." That was all it took for the spell to be woven amongst the group. More so for Kurenai and Anko who immediately pushed Gai away and began gushing over the little boy. Naruto panicked at the loud girlish squeals the two women conjured up. Making the men blink stupidly at how two big bad prideful kunoichi suddenly go mushy.

" I adopted him, a month ago after being recalled by the Hokage after being sent on that cursed mission from the council." Gai said in a tone that immediately sobered the group up, save for the two girls who caught onto the hidden anger. But ignored it in favour of focusing their energy on Naruto who once he realised these two women wouldn't hurt him, but instead were tickling and hugging him. He Began to enjoy the attention they were giving him.

The men stared down their once lost friend, knowing full well who Naruto was. They each knew of how their former leader of their group, Kakashi loved the boy. And constantly tried to adopt him and give him the life he deserved.

" I thought he was five years old?" Genma the medic asked as he eyed the boy.

" He will be in October. "

" So then why the hell does he look like he is three?" came the replied hiss. Gai adopted a forlorn sorrow face as he shook his head.

" The villagers, they hate him. Apparently they have been horrible to him. The orphanage kicked him out, kami knows only how long ago. Apparently he was found in a dumpster foraging for food." He said, making Sure Naruto wasn't listening in on him. With him being blind, it was hard to tell what the boy was focusing on.

The gasp that echoed through the forest was almost deafening. Nobody knew who it came from nor did they care. Even the two girls stopped playing with Naruto and turned to look at Gai. They were unsure if what they heard was true, but looking to his solemn face, and clenched fists. They knew he was telling the truth.

It was Anko who stood up, and moved to the big man, she looked at him for a moment. Before in a rare display of well Anko. She threw her arms around the large man startling him, and the others when she chocked on a sob.

" We really tried Gai. We really tried to take care of him while you were gone. But we kept getting sent on missions. We weren't even allowed to take him home with us for a few days."

Anko's outburst was stopped by a pairo f strong arms wrapping around her in a brotherly embrace. "I know Anko-chan. I know. Its just…you should have seen how he looked when I found him in the Hokage's office. He is so timid and frightened of everyone and thing. "

Genma clapped Gai on the back, the usually playful jounin wore a pained expression, his eyes glimmering with tears that wanted to succumb to gravity. " We just want you to know man we did try all that we could."

" Yeah I know. I am eternally grateful. As Kakashi is as well, I am sure of it."

They group of friends, took a moment to remember their fallen sister. Each recalling various memories of the silver wolf. If she was alive now, no doubt the village would be missing half of its populace. Each of them silently vowed right there to never let anything happen to the young child again.

Anko, having collected herself, pushed away from her brother, and walked over to Naruto who was seated on the grass. He could sense the change in these new people and how they were feeling. Joy, then sorrow, and anger. Much like what his big brother had felt over the last month. Their emotions were directed at him which made him worried if he had done something bad.

He was becoming scared now, scared that these people were going to hate him too now. Hate him like everyone else. But a soft gentle hand taking his stopping him from crying. " I see you got your ducky with you. Do you want to go swimming squirt."

Kushina Uzumaki, the fiery tomboy who put the fear in both the Yellow flash and the Shinigami was known for her attitude, and energetic nature. She took crap from nobody, not even the Slug princess who was known to punt humans over the Hokage mountain. It seemed her spitfire attitude seemed to have rubbed off upon her son when he answered Anko.

" Not tiny." He said softly.

Anko stared at his cloth covered face. She smiled gently. " No you're not tiny. Say, can I ask you something?" Naruto nodded. And Anko grinned, asking him where she could get a cool looking mask like he had.

" Big brother gave it to me. Said I am a super hero." This earned a soft chuckle from the group, the men smirked at the flushed looking Taijutsu master. The gleam in the mens eyes highlighted untold torment and teasing in the future. While Kurenai, and Anko just cooed.

" Well we think it looks cool. Say do you know how to swim sweetie?" the ruby eyed woman asked which Naruto shook his head no. " Well then I think we should fix that, don't you?" she said, and Anko, and Kurenai took Naruto down to the lake leaving the men alone to bbq.

The rest of the day had turned out to be a good day. Good food, good company, the girls both began to teach Naruto how to swim. The family had become complete, any serious conversations were put on hold for merrier festivities. And though Naruto didn't know it just yet, his family had grown from one, to five deadly shinobi who would not let anything happen to him. The darkness that he had found himself in for so long, it was slowly being pushed away by the warm light.

And while he had a long way to go to trusting people, to being healed, and his spirit mended. The road to recovery was now on its way.


	4. Fun and games

**Thank you for your reviews. First I apologise I was going to have this up sooner. But I been sick so I am sorry. so I made this chapter a little longer than initially as an apology to you all.**

**First thank you all of you for your reviews. While only 9 they are all positive and I love it so thank you guys so much. I am trying to be original in this fic, or as original as I can be. Some of the things or ideas I took on from past fics I did but tore down for various reasons. So I do not claim 100% originality as that is near impossible. **

**Now I write with realism or as much as I can while also reminding myself this a Naruto verse so I got to be mindful I can bend the rules of reality etc a little bit . Trauma, such as what Naruto had gone through is not overcome in a weeks or even possibly months. And writers I feel who go from being adopted to suddenly hey the world is all happy do a crime to those who in real life do suffer from depression or fear.**

**So anything I do write, I write with complete honesty. I won't sugar coat some scenes or words. But I think ' hey if that was me how would I feel? What would I say or do?' especially for a kid. I try to use my own past experiences to help me remember how I felt with certain things or made to feel . I just wanted to say this so you know my readers, I do not write anything dark without consideration for how you the readers may react to or make you feel. **

**And lastly I know my spelling and grammar is as good as a kindergartens drop out. I try spell check and double check my grammar. But it is not my forte. So I am looking for a beta reader if anyone wants it. just send me a message.**

Chapter 4:

Naruto clutched his small stuffed animal tightly to his chest as he rolled in his bed, hoping to bring in some warmth. It was September, and unusually cold this night. The winds had picked up, whipping through the trees, their skeletal branches casting a sound that frightened Naruto. He didn't like the wind too much or loud noises in general, they hurt his ears badly. He shivered, despite wearing a long sleeved pyjama top, and warm pants.

He knew he could approach his big brother when he was sad, and scared. But rarely he did, if only out of guilt, and feeling like he was being a burden. The matron at the orphanage always told him he was a bother and a pest whenever he sought comfort. All the verbal abuse had taken a tight hold on him, and left him insecure even after three months. He was still skittish of the public, and people. He still very rarely spoke aloud unless in the confides of his home or around his uncles and aunts.

Since adopted, Gai had become his whole world, he gave Naruto anything he wanted. He was gentle and kind, and never forced him into doing anything he didn't want to do. He was patient with things, such as if he peed his pants before he could get to the rest room. Or if he spilled his food. Not once did Gai raise his voice to him. Gai spoke to him as if he was a normal person, and not the ' blind demon' that everyone else associated him as. Every day he would wake him up, have a tickle fight, before taking him in the lounge and feed him breakfast.

He stood by him while he bathed, never venturing too far in case if Naruto needed help. He even had begun to take him outside for small walks which he was terrified of, but with knowing Gai was there. Knowing that he would never let anything happen to him reassured himself enough to allow him to enjoy those walks.

In his eyes, Gai was perfect.

That there in lie the issue. That thought is what made Naruto scared. He was too perfect, he was too good to be true. Which made him wonder if he was dreaming, or had finally died from starvation and was now in heaven. Didn't he know he was a monster? After all everyone else told him he was a monster, so if everyone had already established this fact. It would only be a matter of time before the green clad man would as well. And he would wake up and be back on the street, hungry, in tattered clothes without a home.

Naruto wasn't sure when he developed an attentive conscience, he often listened to things other kids at the orphanage didn't listen to. Being blind, and not knowing how to read brail just yet, he was being taught, but it was difficult. Left him with little to do except listen. And listen he did. He was privy to information that something in the back of his mind told him he shouldn't know. Like how Gai's neighbour often had many people over when her husband was away. He knew that the other neighbour had a leaky pipe in their roof. How he could hear that he didn't know, nor was it really useful information.

Either way, he knew he was too young to take notice of things that other kids didn't. Being starved, having to hunt for your own food, being told you were a monster. It kind of made anyone look at things from a different perspective. It was a gift and a curse.

Naruto rolled in the bed again as he shivered. He had a nightmare again. They terrified him beyond measure. Not even Gai knew of the terrors that haunted him when he slept. Not that Naruto knew what nightmares were supposed to look like since even in his mind he couldn't see. but the voices, the pain, the terror, the smell of rancid flesh. He smelled and heard it all. His nightmares varied, from just scathing remarks from the villagers. To feeling something warm and sickly drip from his fingers. To even hearing a maniacal laugh coming from his own vocals.

Every time he woke, shivering, crying as tears poured from his eyes. There was always a nagging twisted guilt that twisted inside of him. Along with a ghostly caress and a purring sound that often comforted him. He didn't know where the sound or the feeling came from, he had long given up if it was him losing his sanity or not.

Which brought on the fear of Gai leaving him once more. How he wished he was brave enough to tell Gai what he was feeling. He had asked if Gai would leave, but that was out of desperation when he couldn't really think clearly. He always made him feel secure, and important, like he was worth more than the trash that others thought he is. So why couldn't he just tell him? why did he clam up whenever he tried to speak about what he thought? He didn't know, well that is what he told himself.

Naruto shivered once more, clutching her stuffed fox in his tiny arms as he blinked away the tears. This time it wasn't from the cold that made him shiver. Maybe, if he was lucky, his fox would be his only companion when he woke up and was once more left alone.

VVVVV

The taijutsu user sat in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He stared aimlessly, counting the little specs in the paint. The last three months had been the most trying time in his young life. There was ups and downs, highs and lows. Good days and bad days. His mountain of patience had grown thin, frustration had settled in on some days leaving him feeling hopeless. The euphoria of Naruto coming into his life had worn off on the little boy. And now, now he was just realising how deep the wounds ran with the boy he adopted. The first week was hard. He woke up crying, scared and panicky. That still remained. But the feeling of knowing that he had a home had faded from Naruto and all the torment he was subjected to was now becoming apparent. And it killed him.

The boy suffered from night terrors, anxiety attacks. He didn't sleep much. And to be honest, Gai didn't know what to do. He didn't go to the Hokage out of fear that he would be deemed as a failure, and Naruto would be taken from him. Call it selfish, but he saw Naruto as his own son now. And he would fight like hell for the boy. He pondered on counselling, but then remembered his own traumatic childhood and when he was forced to go so a shrink. It wasn't a pretty result, and thus he now avoided them like the plague.

Plus October tenth was coming next month. His birthday. That in itself was going to be in interesting affair.

He let out a sigh, being a taijutsu practitioner he had honed his body into the ultimate tool. Part of that meant developing his senses to their max. And tonight, well early morning according to his alarm clock. Had his senses on full alert for reasons he didn't know. He chalked it up to stress, and exhaustion. And also in the oncoming date of Naruto's birth. If something happened to him, he wasn't sure what he would do or if he could forgive himself.

Gai didn't know when adopting Naruto changed from a sense of duty to Kakashi, and guilt. To him genuinely loving the boy as his own. Somehow these last three months had changed Gai. He was still boisterous and had was still silly. Yet a sense of duty, and joy had encompassed him. The outside world saw the loud, challenge-creating loud mouth who posed with sunsets and rainbows crashing behind him.

But few truly knew him. Kakashi, The Fourth and his sensei were the only ones who truly knew the real Gai. Well, the third Hokage too. But that was beside the point, he had his own issues with the Hokage that stemmed from well since Naruto was born which his own feeling toward the Hokage was now once more rearing their ugly head with each day passing.

He frowned, and got out of bed, figuring he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. He wasn't even sure what woke him up, but he was awake now. He crossed the hall way and paused when he heard a noise from Naruto's room. His brow crinkled, and he poked his head in. at first he only saw the shadows of the trees coming from the window, but then his eyes settled onto Naruto's form. He was unsettled, he could feel it. He heard it again the sniffle that Naruto was obviously trying to contain.

The tiny red head faked his sleep, his face to the wall.

"I know you're awake cub."

Naruto didn't stop staring at the wall. Not that he could see it.

"Cub I am here, what is going on?" he breathed, and the bed creaked with his weight. He reached out and laid his hand upon the boy who flinched. "You're my cub, so let me help you. What is going on? What has you all scared and shaken up?"

Naruto rolled over in the bed, his powder blue eyes full of tears which made Gai suck in a breath. His face mirrored that of when he had given Naruto his first bath and the boy was so frightened when he got soap everywhere.

"Not scared…" Naruto whimpered, clutching his fox close.

"Of what then? Who do I need to punch?" he jested, earning a snicker from Naruto when Gai punched his fists together in mock seriousness.

"You Leaving me."

"What?"

Naruto's lips trembled, his eyes dilated despite no longer receiving the light. Naruto never expected a hug, in fact he expected the exact opposite. Even after three months he still was scared Gai would leave him. Calloused fingers combed through Naruto's soft hair gently. He kissed the child's head repeatedly.

"I am never, ever going to leave you. Is that understood? You're my most important precious person in the whole wide world. You make my world better by being in it. Why do you think I am going to leave you?"

He was interrupted.

"Because I am a monster! I am dangerous!"

Onyx eyes widened in shock, it was the first time Naruto had actually called himself a monster. Sure he said others called him this. But this was the first time he ever referenced himself as such.

"You'll leave me…like you do when I sleep. I don't want you to leave me…please don't leave me…" the red-head rambled on, hoping his words would penetrate Kakashi. They did more than just that, they pierced his soul, ripping his being apart as he could only sit and stare at the broken little boy before him.

Taking a deep breathe, forcing his tears back. Gai sat Naruto on the bed and knelt in front of him. Taking two tiny hands into his large ones. He spoke gently, but with steeled words that were tempered like iron.

"I am never, ever going to leave you. Naruto I love you and you are my son! You may not be related to me by blood but I am your father. I will never abandon you ever. Understand?"

Naruto nodded his head, and didn't press further with the subject. The words spoken washed over him, bathing him in a warmth that pushed away his fears and insecurities. Gai picked Naruto up, and took them into the lounge where he sat them in the couch. Moments later his television was blaring out some cartoon.

Naruto clutched onto Gai, his tiny arms wrapping around his thick frame, well, trying to rather. He rest his head upon Gai's chest and let out a small giggle when Gai poked his side.

"Get some rest, and we will go to the park later today okay?"

That perked Naruto up who smiled widely. He had been wanting to go to the park for ages. And so far he wasn't allowed to go. Only to the lake with his uncles and aunt who had taught him to swim well sort of. He could doggie paddle and not sink which was a good thing.

" ove you daddy." Naruto murmured, before succumbed to sleep. And soon he was asleep leaving a man with tears dripping from his eyes clutching onto the boy.

"Love you too son."

VVVVV

The sun had finally risen, clearing away the cold horror of the night that had plagued Naruto. Despite the emotional storm from just a couple of hours ago, the Gai household was brimming with excitement. When Naruto fell asleep, Gai decided he would begin to train the boy in taijutsu, but more importantly. He was going to take him to the park today for the first time. Naruto's proclamation that he had called Gai his dad still swelled him with euphoria. The title of dad kept replaying over and over in his mind, he hadn't stopped smiling since.

And his positive energy had washed over Naruto pushing back his fears, if only temporary. But it was a welcoming relief for the boy who was matching his 'dad's ' grin. He was going to the park, and he couldn't wait to go. He had so many thoughts on what a park was, he had heard people built sand castles, and played on slides and swings. If what the kids at his orphanage said was true, a park was supposed to be the best place in the whole world.

Breakfast was an eventful affair to say the least. Naruto in his excitement wolfed down his food with gusto before leaping off of his chair. His father had watched as Naruto slowly manoeuvred around with only hitting his knee or toe once as he went to grab his mask where he always kept it. He had grown fond of the item, he never left the house without it. Gai grinned to himself, Kakashi would have loved to have seen Naruto wear one of her masks.

Setting his dish in the sink, he forced his mind away from his beloved, today was going to be a fun day. And he didn't need to bring himself down with thinking on the past. He could do that when his son was asleep. Dressed in civilian clothes, a pair of jeans, and a long sleeved green sweater. He helped Dress Naruto in similar clothes, mostly orange and black, before tying Naruto's hair into a pony tail. His unruly spiked hair with the pony tail reminded Gai of a certain Toad sage. Except Naruto's bangs began to dip down, and his pony tail didn't look like a giant Christmas tree. Once all set the father and son headed off to the park.

Meanwhile already at the park sat one Itachi Uchiha, along with her little sister Saiyuki. The elder child of Fugaku had a day off which was rare. And she had decided to spend it with her little sister. The last three months had been busy for her, with her clan demanding her to spy on Gai, which she was able to easily do. Considering she was a master at stealth, and tracking thanks to her mentor. She had learned very little from her afar observations about the man and boy. Which was frustrating. They went to the lake once a week to meet up with what she assumed was his friends. They played in their back yard which had a few toys in it, besides the normal training posts and wooden dummies associated with Gai's infamous practice.

She did note, with each passing week a few additions were brought in. nothing major, but a chair here, or small wooden table there. Where every few days Gai would move in no orderly order or fashion. She wondered why that was until her keen mind had registered he was trying to help teach Naruto to move around with his handicap. Which Led Itachi to growing more frustrated. Her clan wanted to know everything about the man. All she was able to collect was information that anyone who knew Gai would already know. Save for when it was night, he would activate security seals around his house and perimeter. That drew Itachi's attention, and had her wondering.

Her clan was so hell bent on taking over the village. A village she swore to protect time and time again. A certain mantra had recently began to pop into her mind which she immediately crushed down. Along with any guilt she felt at the thought of betraying the Third Hokage. She held her own qualms with the man, and his recent wayward handling of his position which in her mind. made the village look weak. Her loyalty to her clan was absolute, ingrained since birth to follow the Uchiha way, live the Uchih way, and die the Uchiha way. She loved her mother, and sister deeply. Her father was another matter, she didn't love him, but respected his strength and power. Which was why she didn't question that essentially she was committing treason against her home. Except, there was two people who had a profound respect upon her that had her just a little hesitant in her actions.

Today she was not a clansmen, or proud kunoichi. But a big sister who just wanted to spend time with her feisty baby sister who had deemed playing in a park was above her. She looked down to her sullen sibling, her face displaying her displeasure at being here. Internally Itachi frowned, but kept her beautiful features schooled. She didn't enjoy things most normal kids enjoyed, games, toys, playing. She wanted to train, learn jutsu. And become a big bad kunoichi much like Itachi supposedly was. Itachi knew who was to blame for having manipulated the little girl's young mind, which unsettled Itachi.

As harsh and tough as she was. She loved Saiyuki more than life itself. There was nothing she wouldn't do for her beloved sister. Which was why she wanted to bring her to the park today. She wanted to get her away from the clan, from their task master of a father. And try to coax the little girl out of her sister, and get her to be a kid. It was bad enough Fugaku had forced Itachi to grow up before she should have. She didn't have friends, or a social life. Hell Itachi hadn't even had a boyfriend or ever been kissed thanks to her domineering progenitor.

The life she was forced to live, growing up too early, being forced to meet suitor after suitor. To be essentially a shell of a person forced to do what others told her, was not a life she wanted for her sister. She let out a quiet sigh.

"You know, I am sure it would be more fun if you went over and actually played. "

Saiyuki looked up from where she was looking to. Dressed in a little blue and white sundress, and small sandals, with her raven hair tied back. She had been looking at the playground, watching the few kids who were there playing, having a good time. She couldn't understand how swinging on a swing could be fun. What was the point of doing something so mundane as going back and forth on a leather seat attached to chains? Or running up steps for a two second ride down a piece of metal, all to do it over again?

More so why did her sister drag her here when she should be at home training, and proving to her dad that she was strong. She grumbled. I don't want to, can we just go home?" Itachi shook her head softly, and stared out at the playground when something suddenly caught her attention. "No, come on, we are going to go and play." She said abruptly, and pulled Saiyuki off the bench. Her little sister let out a loud groan but obediently followed.

" Come lets go play tag okay?" taking her shoes off, she gave her little sister no time to protest, which would have fallen on deaf ears any ways. "Really Tachi-chan tag?" full lips curled into a smirk. "Come on stop being such an old lady and just play with me?" Itachi said while eyeing the persons who caught her eye.

She gave Saiyuki no time to react as Itachi took her shoes off and went to the slide to begin counting with her eyes shut. Completely unnerved by her older sister's action, her sister rarely did anything beyond train, and study. Deciding to humor her older sis, after all the sooner she accommodate her, the sooner she could go home and get stronger. Sighing, she looked around, there was no real great place to hide except for where a little boy with the brightest red hair, and a mask covered face stood with some red and white stick next to a very big man by the merri-go-round.

Figuring that was the best place to hide, she ran over and ducked under the metal disk like object. She didn't have to wait long for her sister to come after her. The metal playground item wobbled suddenly, and let out a groan. She stilled, and tried to quiet her breathing. She heard her sister humming.

" Oh where can my sister be hiding?"

It wasn't even a minute later that her sister peaked her head under the merri-go-round with a Cheshire grin. " BOO. Better run Saiyuki, if I get you I will tickle you to death." She chirped happily, causing Saiyuki to scowl. She tried to crawl out from under the metal object, but her sister had leapt down in a crouch and blocked her off. Forcing her to back pedal which in her haste to escape her sister, and being tickled which she hated. She knocked into something, or more like bowled over someone or thing which let out a cry of surprise.

" Ow, ow, ow, ow, my knee." Naruto groaned out in pain.

" Your knee? What about my head you idiot? You probably gave me a concussion."

" I don't know what a concumsion is, but I probably won't ever walk again you jerk!"

Saiyuki squawked in agitation and stood up before taking note first and foremost of the fiery red mane. She stared dumbly at the unique colored hair, spiked, with the back tied into a pony tail. It was the most unique hair color she had ever seen. Then she noticed the mask on the person she collided with and guffawed.

" A mask seriously? What are you some sort of shinobi wannabe?" she spat out.

" I like my mask, just cuzz you want one ya big butt head."

Childish eyes widened at the insult, never had she ever been talked to in such a manner as this boy was talking to her. So she wasn't too sure how to immediately react to being called a ' butt head'. Besides being smarter than most kids their age thanks to the harsh upbringing of her clan. Hell she already knew how to read and that was saying something for a five year old near six year old child. she was still despite her harsh father treated like royalty in her clan thanks to being in line for the title of clan head should something ever happen to her sister.

Day in and day out it was always ' yes my princess' or ' how can we help you my lady?' It was like her clansmen had forgotten she was just a child, and from the time she could speak had begun to treat her like an adult. A very spoiled adult mind you but an adult none the less. Not even her own mother would back talk to her. Sure she got reprimanded, but it was always with a loving touch, never out of malice or spite.

So to be insulted as she was just now was unique experience for little Saiyuki except with anger. Growling she reached forward and grabbed the boy by his shirt, started to shake to shake Naruto back and forth while yelling at him.

" I am a girl you idiot not a butt head or jerk. How dare you reference me to anything regarding my posterior. What are you blind or dumb? I am a girl…g.i.r.l. Now repeat after me you moron."

Naruto who was still rubbing his knee found himself being yanked forward and shaken like a dirty old rug. He was grateful that he was blind, or he would probably be getting dizzy from all the shaking. That didn't mean he wasn't going to suffer from whiplash if he didn't stop this crazy person from trying to kill him. Drawing upon a memory of his new 'dad' and a tactic he used to make Naruto giggle.

Naruto reached out trying to find this insane girls face, and proceeded to do something that would haunt both children for the rest of their lives. He pressed his mask covered mouth to the girl's cheek, well he hoped it was her cheek and blew the biggest raspberry he could.

Time came to a halt for all four people as the sound of cheeks being blown on had stilled Saiyuki's aggravated assault on the red-haired boy. She promptly released him, and he fell onto his backside. The raven haired little girl reached up and touched her cheek in a dazed motion. She stared in disbelief that this boy had just kissed her cheek. She barely registered the information that the boy had grabbed a red and white stick that she remembered seeing some people with sunglasses use.

" Yuki-chan?" Itachi called out to her stunned sibling not without amusement lacing her voice. She watched the interaction with just as much bafflement as Gai had. She had never seen Saiyuki get so unravelled before, unless it was by her own undoing of course. Itachi let a grin sweep her lips upward when Naruto had blown on her little sister's cheek making a muffled farting noise.

" You are dead." Came the murmured tone of one very irate little girl. Her fingers slid from her cheek and balled into a fist. " That was my first kiss." She said, just before her widened eyes narrowed with hell fire and fury, all zeroed in on the blind little boy who she had yet to register that he was blind.

" Wait no hurt me I am sorry. Please don't hurt. " Naruto whimpered. His annoyance at being rammed into, then his desperation to try to calm the angry girl vanished as memories of villagers telling him he should go and die, and just plain being mean to him came flooding back. He had found his stick and was moving it around wildly as he tried to get away from the angry girl. He didn't meant to upset her. He just wanted her to stop shaking him was all.

" I am sorry, really I am. Dad blows on my belly or cheek to make me laugh when I am upset. "

Saiyuki lowered her first that was poised to hit the boy. Only to stop and stare at him. she watched him, hunkered down and timid like the rabbits who tormented her mother's garden. She took notice of his closed eyes and how he was tapping his walking-stick side to side, just out of her spatial reach. She studied him with inquisitive eyes, she wasn't a cruel child by nature. Arrogant, and haughty for a five year old.

But she was not cruel.

And something told her that this boy was being honest with what he did. He meant no ill-will in his action. Releasing her fist, she crouched down, placing her arms on her knees. " You're blind aren't you?" she whispered, almost afraid of the answer. She had seen blind people before, usually they were old people. Well at least old to a five year old child at least. So to see a child roughly her age, maybe a little younger be blind? She wasn't sure how to take that information in and process it.

Gai had decided enough was enough and intervened, he sat in the sand behind Naruto and pulled him into a hug, whispering gently in his ear. Eventually he calmed down enough, but still clung to his dad.

" Saiyuki." Itachi let out a warning hiss, her behaviour while comical had quickly become uncouth, and un-warranted. It wasn't a kiss, but a raspberry, innocent at that. The older woman let out a sigh, of course her little sister didn't see it as a friendly gist, or for Naruto as a means to save his life from being shaken to death. But Saiyuki wasn't a normal five year old and had perceived it as something much more intimate. How the hell Saiyuki registered the action as such as beyond her understanding considering even Itachi didn't know what a kiss could mean she was ten years old.

Without breaking her focus Saiyuki shuffled closer. " He is blind isn't he?" she asked again, this time to the giant of a man. Gai looked away from his son and to the young girl. He watched their fiasco quietly. In the last three months he hadn't seen Naruto act that way before. It was a new experience for him to see his son call someone a butt head. Especially to an Uchiha at that. He wanted to grin, his girlfriend no doubt would have had a field day at the little boy's insult to the clan who despised her.

Now wasn't the time for such a trip down memory lane, instead he eyed the little girl much like an animal protecting its cub would. while he had his own beef with her clan, he had to remind himself this was a little child he was dealing with, so he forcibly softened his features, and by kami's grace unwound the tightening of his ligaments.

" Yes, he was born blind. So he relies on his other senses and his walking-stick to get around. That is why he didn't notice you coming out from that merri-go-round." He stated by nodding his head toward the object that Saiyuki hid under. " So don't be too hard on him. I do blow on his belly all to make him laugh. So he was probably doing the same thing to you, unaware of how it would cause you to react. He didn't mean anything by it, did you cub?" he finished, and nudged his son who shook his head.

" I'm sorry, didn't mean to upset you." the jinchurki whimpered. Saiyuki cocked her head to the side, she truly if she was honest with herself didn't enjoy how this kid was acting. He was acting like she was going to beat him to a bloody pulp. Which while she was going to slap him, and hit him once or twice for what she perceived as him kissing her. It wasn't out of anything malice related.

" Saiyuki-chan. Why don't you take him and go play? If that is okay with his father of course."

Looking to her sister sparsely, she almost cringed at the look she was rewarded with. Letting out a soft huff, unaware that Naruto could hear it. She turned to face the boy in question. She really didn't want to go play, she wanted to go home and train since next year she was going to be starting the shinobi academy. She relented and squashed down her protest. She knew her sister wasn't going to budge on her playing with the kid.

Grabbing his hand, much to Gai's and Itachi's amusement and astonishment, she gently if a little forceful at the same time tugged on his hand. " I'm Saiyuki Uchiha. Let's go play." She said. Naruto who recovered from his little meltdown hesitated to go with her. But with a gentle shove from his dad, acquiesced.

" Hi I am Naruto…"

" Hatake." Gai finished when he noticed that Naruto was struggling with his last name. he wasn't too sure why he spoke up and gave his son the last name. Especially since Gai himself own surname was Might. Pondering his surname to Hatake, it just seemed to suit the boy to give him his girlfriend's surname. After all the young silver haired beauty that of Naruto as her own, even calling him her cub. It was fitting he felt, and he would change it legally when he could.

" Right well, let's go play…fish cake." Saiyuki teased if only to lighten the mood. Naruto took a moment to think about it, before nodding his head and allowing him to be led off to go play with Saiyuki.

Gai waited until he was sure Naruto was out of ear shot, before he stood up and looked directly to Itachi. He knew her if by reputation as the Uchiha's prodigy. According to the rumors her mission success rate was 100% something only Kakashi and himself could boast about. Her alabaster face was looking to the two children, before she moved to the bench and sat down. He waited a moment, continuing to study the sudden abrupt change of the woman before following her. Uchiha by trade save for Obito were not his favourite of people. They were arrogant and rude, often looking down upon others because they were not born with any inherent talent. But instead had to focus on hard work and a strong work ethic to achieve their dreams.

In his book the Uchiha clan felt that they should be handed everything to them instead of shedding blood sweet and tears like the rest of the populace. That was not to say they were not skilled warriors oh no. Gai had faced a few himself, he could honestly say they were no push overs. But they were also not as skilled as their own chauvinistic boasts proclaimed them to be either. Hell the only good Sharingan user to come out of that clan was Obito, and Shisui. Who he had gone on a mission or two a while back. those two were down to earth, polite and respectful.

Yet Itachi he couldn't gauge. She hid her emotions and thoughts behind a well crafted mask. Her smirk, and smiles to her sister and the earlier excitement between the two kids only revealed that she truly loved her sister. But nothing else. And as a master of reading body language thanks to his training with winning over the silver wolf's heart did him no justice in his current issue. That both unnerved him, and made him curious.

Silence settled between the two teens as Gai watched Saiyuki lead Naruto who wasn't walking as fast as her around. She took the time to explain what each object was. He nearly laughed when the two kids had gotten on the swings. Naruto struggled to get the swing going so he took up the opportunity to sneakily, if not skilfully behind the girl and began to push her softly. Of course Saiyuki protested saying she could push herself. But it seemed Naruto had a hidden stubbornness that was only just coming out as he told the girl he wanted to push her. Sure he couldn't push her that hard since he was five and only now beginning to gain weight from being starved. But hey it was worth the effort.

" You don't mind your sister playing with Naruto?" Gai asked while watching Itachi from the corner of his eye.

" No. He seems like a nice boy." She replied. Her soft voice bellied the deadly skill the shorter woman possessed. Her hands were calloused, her spirit containing that small tinge of paranoia shinobi tended to accumulate after several life threatening missions. That never let ones of their trade to fully relax. Her hands while appearing soft like silk or velvet had callouses. She was alert in both her body language, but also with how her eyes would if for a split second look around their surroundings before homing in on the two kids.

" Let me rephrase that, do you got an issue with him?" this time his tone took on a darker quality that had finally drawn the raven haired beauty's attention. She eyed him cooly if not warily for a moment before letting out a soft sigh.

"Do not associate me with those who cannot understand the mechanisations of the shinobi arts and way. I am fully aware of what Naruto-kun contains within his being. I am not so blinded or naïve to blur the lines between jailer and jailed. To do so is to insult my intelligence."

Gai nodded, feeling a bit sheepish, but not ashamed. He had grown to paranoid over the public as a general whole over the last three months. He wouldn't push it past anyone to ignore the facts before them and judge his son with open disdain. Still he felt a little guilty of sounding so hars especially to a woman.

" Forgive my assumptions. "

" Forgiven considering the circumstances. In which I am sure you have recently been made aware of how our countrymen react to and treat him with such hostility. It is only fair for you to presume we are all guilty until proven innocent in your eyes, correct?"

She turned to face him this time with a small smile lighting up her beautiful features. Gai nodded again. " The same I can assume can be said about you and your sister then? I am sure living in such a gilded cage as yourselves already has altered your perception of how those not from your clan would treat you and your sister. Who might I say demonstrated quite the burning passionate spirit."

Even with her keen mind it took her a moment to understand what the Green beast was saying. She had known him to be a loud mouth buffoon. But she was pleasantly surprised if not excited considering her current occupation that he for all intent purposes possessed quite a literate tongue.

_He is very perceptive. Interesting._

" That she does and I apologise for her behaviour earlier. It is not like her to react in such a way."

Gai waved her off with a large hand. " Bah its fine, the same can be said for my cub. These last three months have been hard for us. I have never seen him insult anybody, and I do mean anybody. Saiyuki-chan… she doesn't have many friends, does she?"

Pursing her lips for a moment to determine if she should answer. Deciding that no harm would come of her answering honestly, after all she was to be spying on him, and not the other way around.

" No, our clans curriculum, and philosophy allow my sister little time to enjoy activities that ones as themselves should at their age. "

" Same with Naruto. But not for those reasons, but for reasons I am sure you can safely guess. To be honest outside of my friends, Saiyuki-chan is the first child that I am aware that has ever engaged Naruto. Little own to play with him."

" Then perhaps we should try to make this a common occurrence then?" she asked hopefully. The details of her mission suddenly became blurry thanks to the love she had for her sibling. And her desire for her sister to have as much of a normal childhood as possible. Even if it was for her to associate with the Hidden Leaf's resident jinchuriki who she had already known was a normal lonely boy with a severe handicap.

" I think Naruto would like that."

She smiled a tiny smile that Gai didn't really pick up on. Undoubtedly if he did he would have been sat on edge from the dangerous gleam that tinted those dark orbs of Itachi Uchiha.

VVVVV

" So you're blind huh?"

Saiyuki supposed it was a rude way to begin a conversation after she had dragged Naruto over to the swings. She had managed to help him climb into the seat before moving to her own. She watched him just sit there, his nose twitching in the air.

" Yep." He answered curtly without stopping his weird sniffing.

" What are you doing?" she asked genuinely curious. After giving one last sniff. He turned toward Saiyuki. Who was by no means amazed that he had looked directly at her well at least in her direction since he couldn't see and hadn't opened his eyes yet.

" Sniffing." He replied in a tone that meant she should know that. She took no offence to his short reply, before asking him why he was sniffing.

" Well." Naruto began, unsure of how to exactly form a clear way of explaining it. " Well you see. I can smell things, a lot of things. Like how someone over there." He mentioned and pointed to a woman and child who had some sort of pork bun. However the woman and child were about thirty feet away so she couldn't smell what the food was. " Is eating something that smells sweet. Or at least has something that smells sweet."

" And over there is dog poop." He said with a light giggle pointing towards where a dog had obviously pooped by a tree. She couldn't even if Saiyuki wanted to, resist the small amused smile from crossing her features. " I can also hear real well too. My dad says I got like super hearing or something."

Glancing back toward Gai then to Naruto again, she pondered, they didn't look anything alike. So she wondered, but didn't want to broach the obvious question that came to mind. So wisely she didn't ask him. Instead she allowed her curiosity to take over.

" What is it like being blind? I mean how do you get around and stuff?"

The masked boy didn't answer right away. Nobody not even his dad had asked him such a question so he wasn't sure how to answer it. He turned, staring ahead as he thought about it. He had been blind for as long as he could remember. He never thought about what it was actually like, so he was finding it hard to answer her. Saiyuki realising he wasn't going to answer was about to change the subject when her new companion spoke up.

" I don't know really. I mean I was born this way or so the old man says I was. Uhm. It,s hard, I bump into things and got to use my walking stick. When people say something is a certain color or shape. I don't know what they are talking about. I mean sure I know what a circle is and what round is. But if you say that red ball is very round. That doesn't mean anything to me. To me it is just a big ball. Or if you try to tell me you got pretty hair, or its black or white or green." He said grinning under his mask.

" That must really suck then?" she answered in response, finding it terribly interesting on how Naruto viewed the world. She closed her eyes as she tried to picture what it would be like to live in eternal darkness, the thought terrified her, especially since her clan used and possessed an infamous doujutsu that they prided themselves on.

" You're closing your eyes arentcha?" he teased, causing her eyes to snap open in shock. She stared in disbelief at his accurate assumption. " Don't seem so shocked tomboy. My dad did the same thing when he adopted me. I guess I just haven't thought about it. I can't see so I just smell and hear. The smells I can smell, and things I hear tells me all I need. Plus my daddy says he is going to try to teach me a couple cool techniques to help me for when I join the shinobi academy."

Saiyuki nodded quietly, it was all she could do since she really had no idea how to respond to what she was being told. And honestly, for as smart as she was for her age she was still just a kid. She wasn't able to fully comprehend or understand the world Naruto lived in. Not that she would want to. Silence ensued until her head snapped up and she turned to glare at the boy.

" Did you just call me a tomboy you idiot?"

Despite the insult, Naruto grinned under his mask, crinkles forming near his mouth as he chuckled.

"You're slow aintcha?" Saiyuki growled, the warning lacked no real vehemence behind it. To be honest, she hadn't felt so relaxed in such a long time. Just, there was something about this damn kid that was just so different than any other kid she had met. Yet, that didn't mean she was going to allow herself to be friends, or grow comfortable with him. After all, she had to become strong, so strong she would make her dad, and clan proud.

" So you're enrolling in the academy? How you going to do that if you're blind?"

Naruto shrugged. " Daddy says he is going to help me. Besides to become a shinobi, I want to become someone who can protect people. What about you?"

Saiyuki mirrored his action. " Same, I am heading there next year. I want to be the strongest shinobi there is." She said and got lost in the reasons of why she wanted to be a kunoichi. Naruto nodded, he jumped off his swing, which the Uchiha heir didn't take notice, until she felt the swing begin to move. Startled she looked behind her to see Naruto trying to push her.

" What? What are you doing fool?" she asked.

Naruto continued to grin. " Pushing you? What does it look like tomboy? You took the time to play with me so…" he trailed off, letting his voice die off as he continued to push the older girl. Both kids got lost in the silence as Saiyuki, for reasons she didn't know allowed herself to be pushed by a blind child at that. She at first as worried she would rock back on the swing and knock the red-head onto the sandy floor. Yet he managed to not get it.

Time passed for both kids, until Saiyuki had noticed her sister and the shinyy haired man walk over to them. Leaping off the swing which startled Naruto as he nearly fell forward when he went to push the older girl. " I jumped off fool. My sister and your dad are coming toward us." She called out.

" Oh…I thought I pushed you off and you got hurt for a moment."

" Please you moron like you could push me off the swing."

" Well…when you suddenly jumped off I thought you might have lost a little bit of."

" Naruto-kun. I highly suggest you contemplate the next word you are about to speak. And put into context who, and which gender you are about to make a reference to. For I am sure you have heard with your little ears the dos and donts to say to a woman, or girl?"

Naruto nearly jumped fifteen feet in the air from fright, even with his hearing he didn't hear Itachi approach despite Saiyku warning him they were. He rubbed his head bashfully. " Uh…." He replied intelligently much to the older sister's amusement and Saiyuki's bubbling anger at being possibly called fat.

" I uhm was just gonna say how thin she looked?" Naruto's mask creased from his hidden grin. Itachi crossed her arms over her chest, amusement spreading across her face at his answer. She wondered if Naruto realised the conundrum with his answer, she decided not to correct him however.

" Moron." Saiyuki muttered irritably, yet much like her sister she had a smirk of her own.

" Well we need to be going now Saiyuki, say good bye to little Naruto-kun."

" Finally, see ya around…fool." Saiyuki teased, punching Naruto in his arm. The boy in question sat there for a moment, ignoring the punch. " Hey dad, can they come this Friday to our picnic please?"

Gai's bushy brows rose up at the question. Looking to Itachi then to Saiyuki. It would do well for Naruto to have a friend his age…so he shrugged. " Sure if Itachi-san and Saiyuki-chan wish to join us."

" We do not wish to intrude on your outings Gai-san, Naruto-kun its okay."

" No you won't be intruding lady. Honest I'm sure yuki-chan wants to come to right?"

_Yuki-chan? Oh dear sister this is just too good to be true._

Looking to her blushing sister at the nickname, she nodded. " Sure, but if you do me one favour. Do not call me lady, but Itachi, okay?"

" Deal." Naruto shouted loudly.

" Hey wait don't I get a say in this?" the younger sibling began to protest, but was vehemently told no by both her sister and a very excited Naruto.

VVVVV

With the cooling weather of September swimming at the lake was out of the question. Maybe as children the gathered teenagers would have gone swimming. But now as they were growing and had more common sense. Swimming in fifty degree water was not on their agenda, unless it was mission related. That was not to say all activities were cancelled. Volleyball, barbequing, and a bon fire was things that the group enjoyed all year around. And now with their newest edition Naruto they could pass on their own child hood fun to him.

It was about noon when the group had converged together, and everything was set up. Including toys for Naruto. This building tradition was quickly becoming one of his favourite things to do. Asuma, Genma, Kurenai, and Anko had become his aunts and uncles. Naruto quickly learned Asuma was the laid back chimney of the group. Which he often voiced his displeasure at the man's disgusting habit that had Kurenai, and Anko both agreeing with. Genma was the crazy slightly insane pervert of the group that had promised he would teach him the way of the women which quickly drew the ire of Anko and Kurenai.

Kurenai was the dotting mother hen over him, making sure he was well fed, well dressed. And everything a mother would do. And the feisty Anko was the cool one. She allowed Naruto to play with dangerously sharp kunai, her snakes, and anything else that no normal kid should ever come into contact with for fear of having a limb or two removed.

All in all they were a family, a very weird dysfunctional family, but family none the less. However on this special occasion they had company. A week ago Naruto had not only met Saiyuki and her older sister. But had managed to semi befriend them. The result was both siblings standing a few feet from his aunts and uncles, both parties staring at one another with an intense gaze. It was a tense, silent moment when Itachi and Saiyuki walked up with a basket in hand. Dressed for cooler weather, the Uchiha sisters stared at the group who stared right back at her.

Itachi had met each person here if not in passing, but on a mission. So she knew them to an extent, but that was in their professional career. Not social. Though battle hardened and trained to control her emotions, Itachi still felt discomfort at being stared at so rudely by everyone save for Gai who was busy setting up the bon fire pit for the night.

Raising a delicate slim brow, Itachi watched on quietly, and purposely avoiding the stern gazes as Gai built quite the big fire pit.

" Is it safe for you to build a fire Gai-san? I would hate for your eye brows to get burned off." she said. She wasn't sure where the teasing came from, so Itachi chalked it up to just a need to break the thick ice that surrounded everyone. It took a moment for her desired affect to take hold, but when it did Anko was the one to rear her head back and let out a bark of laughter.

" Damn I like you already girl. You got that Gai? Even she knows you shouldn't be playing with fire." She called out, while walking over to Itachi. " Names Anko, I know we met before in passing, so yeah welcome to our little group." She said, and extended a hand. Not one to miss a golden opportunity which clasped Anko's hand and shook it.

" Yosh, I have not burned myself on an open flame since I was a strapping boy!" Gai's booming voice roared out. The articulate man from the park was gone, and replaced by the Gai that the Leaf village had known and accepted. The Uchiha heiress frowned, wondering why the man was suddenly now shouting about youthful flames and burning embers of glory. Mind you it was rather comical to watch as the senbon chewing medic-nin helping Gai build the fire to great heights. The fire wielder could only see a forest fire blanketing the village from dumb and dumber. Still she couldn't help the weird feeling that invaded her stoic being.

" Does Genma-san usually encourage such inconceivably dumb actions such as building a fire big enough to envelope our village? Or am I getting a Friday night special showing?"

Kurenai who had joined Anko and Itachi let out a soft laugh, the ruby eyed woman was the one that was hardest to gain the trust of their group so she was wary of Itachi being here. She turned her head to the ten foot high pile of wood and smiled.

" No, this is just Genma. He tends to challenge Gai to the most ridiculous challenges. I guess this is one of them. "

Noting the fondness in the ruby-eyed woman's voice Itachi nodded, amazed that the man she met at the park, versus the well…man who was carrying pieces of wood the size of a large dog as if they weighed no more than a two pound dumbbell were complete opposites. She hoped that the Leaf village had fire insurance.

" FOOD!" came the jinchuriki's sudden battle cry. Having been to this lake enough times to know the layout of it. Naruto was could sprint and run around without really needing to worry about colliding into anything. Which allowed him in this current moment in time, to make a mad dash toward the delicious aroma that his sensitive nose picked up on. What either his hunger-induced brain didn't register or he didn't care was that Saiyuki was the one holding the picnic basket.

The running jump would have made even the most graceful of kung-fu artists proud at not just the height, but the distance he got as he sailed through the air, hands out stretched. Poor Saiyuki who realised what was going on before it was too late couldn't react fast enough. And her sister, and Naruto's family found it way too funny to even use a body flicker or replacement jutsu to save the poor girl from the impact.

Limbs became tangled as the two kids rolled together along the ground. Naruto's constant shouts of food pierced Saiyuki's ear drum. The poor little girl was so disorientated and confused that she didn't know which way was up or down. Unable to hold back their laughter everyone, Gai included let out a roar that echoed through the lake clearing.

" Oh my." Itachi murmured to herself, fighting a losing battle to contain her mirth, especially when Naruto's hands found the basket. He proceeded to stand up and was ready to jump up and pounce on the basket to break it open when

" YOU FOOL! YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

" Oh crap." Naruto for the first time ever swore, garnering shocked looks from his two aunts as he knew without a doubt he was a dead boy. Looking right and left, despite the futility of said action. He was about to make a run for it when he felt a sharp tug on his ear that pulled him away from the picnic basket and toward some of the toys and games set up.

" Holy crap. I wouldn't have believed if it I didn't see it. "Anko muttered in amusedly. " Our little munchkin, I think has met his match in that little girl. I love Gai to death, but he rarely disciplines the boy. Mind you not that he has had to, but he is one to spoil him."

" I can see that. "

" What do you mean? You met our rugrat before?"

Itachi nodded as she picked up the picnic basket. " Ya, last week at the park. Saiyuki and him played together, and he invited us to your get together. I do apologise if we are intruding, he kind of made it hard to say no."

" Nah its all good. Just know this, you hurt him or Gai in any way and Kurenai and I will break you in two." Anko said, her tone lacking any humor, her face stern, and promising that she would make good on her threat. " He is a good kid. And has had enough shit to deal with. I am sure you know who he is so I am not going to explain it to you. And Gai…he is a good man. Any who lets go and have some fun fun fun."

Itachi followed them, she couldn't fault Anko for the warning, no doubt she was close to the green loving man and his son. She doubt Anko could take her in a fight, but she could cause jer quite a bit of a headache in her mission if she didn't heed the warning. Besides, right now while she was technically performing her clan duty. She was for all intent purposes an older sister enjoying her time with her little sister who was busy bossing Naruto around. Still she would need to keep her guard up so she wouldn't be caught.

VVVVV

The day had been a long, but fun one. With good food, good drink and surprisingly good company. Itachi wasn't expecting to have any fun, but admittedly she did. True to her fear Gai did singe his eye brows not on the big bonfire they had, but on the barbeque. How he had done that with coal, she didn't know. But it was sure as hell funny to see him missing one eye brow.

" Sis" Saiyuki called, a nervous tone lacing her voice, which drew Itachi's attention. Glancing over to her sister's bed. She stared at her beloved sister. Saiyuki was so innocent, and naïve. Naïve to the true machinations of their clan, of the shinobi way and life in general. Yet she was being thrust by their father in such a manner that was scary. It was no secret their father pushed both children to go beyond their limits. To be better then everyone else, despite only being sixteen, and five years old.

Her baby sister so desired their dad's attention that she would push her tiny body in ways that she knew wasn't healthy. There was a reason why unless you had some form of Blood limit, that children were not allowed to train certain ways. Sure there was the exception like her, Kakashi Hatake, all the Hokage's. But a handful of people out of a million wasn't much. Few at such a young age could handle the stress of having their developing bodies pushed so hard.

It was one of the reasons the shinobi academy didn't train with weights, or do much chakra control. Push the body to hard and you would cripple it. That wasn't to say kids couldn't use chakra or train oh no. She after all mastered the fire flower jutsu, and grand fireball jutsu at age six and seven. Kakashi was younger then her, she believed when she learned her first jutsu. Again they were the exception not the norm.

But Saiyuki wasn't her, she shouldn't be pushed so hard. It frustrated her, and made her sad, if not angry at her progenitor, and elders. Why did they need to geniuses? Why could they not just settle for her and leave her sister alone? She wondered, if for the first time if her clan was as great as it was. She loved her clan, she would bleed for her clan. Even going as far as being their spy. However she loved her village as well. She swore to protect it with her dying breath. Her mentor passed unto her, a creed, a mantra, a way of thinking and devout duty not to her village, but to her comrades.

With that thought came a surge of emotion and curiousness that she rarely felt before. She couldn't exactly pin point what it was, but it was alien to her. Her sister called to her again, drawing her from, her thoughts.

" Sorry Yuki-chan. What did you want?"

" I said I had fun today, didn't you?"

A delicate brow rose in wonderment. Saiyuki rarely expressed any enjoyment in any activity unless it was training. So she was pleasantly surprised to hear, was it content? Or fondness in her voice? Or both.

" I guess so. It wasn't not enjoyable." She said after a moment, and thinking back on the day's events. A barbeque picnic, volley Ball shinobi style, a large camp fire roasting marshmellows. Watching Genma nearly set himself on fire, followed by Asuma having in his panic used a wind jutsu to try to stop Genma's enflamed arm from burning him only to make the fire worse. Yeah a heap of craziness, yet was actually an enjoyable day. Unique as she had never played volley ball before or was ever allowed to relax in that manner with company that seemed to accept her.

" Yeah It was funny when Gai hit you with the volley ball. I thought you were going to kill him."

And just like that Itachi scowled in the dark of their shared room. The sting of the round object smashing into her jaw wasn't a pleasant experience. Especially when slapped by a man who from what she saw, punched boulders for his training. Honestly she knew of the game, but did the man have to do a spin in the air, and use all his strength in that spike?

" Well, I seem to also take notice on you playing with Naruto-kun and enjoying your time. I do say, holding his hand? Leading him around the lake? How nice of you."

The blush that spilled upon her little sister's face nearly cast a soft glow in the room. A rare genuine laugh bubbled from her as she took her sister's sudden silence as another victory. She oh so loved to tease her sister. Joking aside, she had watched as Saiyuki and Naruto played together. She pointed out to him the various things and what they looked like. And all the while the little boy listened intently, hanging on every word.

She doubt Saiyuki considered him a friend yet, but she could see that maybe one day they would be friends. She hoped so, because Saiyuki desperately needed a friend, even if her sister denied it. bidding good night to her sister the two Uchiha's drifted off into a peaceful sleep, dreaming of annoying red heads, and demonic green dressed volley ball players.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry to you my readers. I been sick and kids been sick and its been gross, and a nightmare so I haven't been able to get to this fic. I am so damn sorry.**

**I would like to take the time to mention a few reviewers.**

**Endlesschains: your review meant a lot to me so thank you.**

**Guest: I cannot answer any of your questions, but this is not an Itachi/Naruto pairing. I got who I am pairing Itachi with worked out already.**

**Ginnylover14: I will spend a couple more chapters on the child hood up to what I got planned. Then I will do a time skip.**

**Yoshima-sama, yeah that chapter I rushed out and didn't fully check my spelling and grammar. So I agree with you.**

**Dragonpony: Don't worry, I got everything for Itachi worked out I promise. And I am trying to work the characters to how I want them. I feel Itachi and Gai could have so much done with them besides what Kishimoto has done. so I am trying to be original, and expand upon that while keeping the reasons why people fell in love with these two characters real. **

**And everyone else who has reviewed my fic, thank you.**

**Any who, just a bit of warning. This is now the beginning of my first official story arc which will be about 3-5 chapters long. Well I planned it that way, but we will see. I was going to make this far longer, but I wanted to get it out to you guys. I got my next chapter 95% done. It should be out by the weekend.**

**Chapter 5. Breaking the barrier!**

The living room of the Uchiha head family was buzzing with activity. Two back packs were packed with three tents packed as well. And in between the mess stood Itachi with Saiyuki, both who were staring at their mother as if she was insane. Saiyuki wasn't so much as staring at her mom as if she was mad, well not she was staring at her mom as if insane. She was being dragged along on a camping trip with her sister, Gai, and Naruto. Saiyuki had been camping before when she was younger so it wasn't new to her. Nor was the idea of this trip not appeasing, but the way her mother was all but demanding that she get to meet Naruto and Gai after the trip was unnerving. Why did her mom wish to meet the two loudmouths any ways?

She turned to her father's stoned face, and frowned. Her father was always telling her playing was for civilians, and she was not a civilian. That she belonged to a shinobi clan ands he would be attending the shinobi academy soon. Saiyuki didn't mind that so much ass he was going to attend any ways. But she always got in trouble if she was playing, or doing anything other than studying. Her father while he wouldn't strike her due to the one time her dad did. Itachi and his dad got into a fight. She was put down, and scolded, tolds he was being dumb, and to stop living in a fantasy.

Her father's cruel words hurt, and even though she was five. Saiyuki was beginning to dislike her dad. Her dad never smiled, or praised her. He always looked so grumpy. That made Saiyuki feel that she was a bad kid. Her mother, and Itachi always said she was a good kid, well usually she was good unless she was complaining about Naruto. which both her mom and sister noted her complaitns were more of merriment, then vindictive. She furrowed her small eye brows, Naruto. she grudgingly had to admit she enjoyed being around him, and his dad. They were always laughing, and he could tell Naruto was always smiling .They acted like they didn't have a care in the world.

His dad seemed nice enough, he had even bought her an ice cream on more than one occasion whenever they all met up at the park. He wasn't like her dad who was grumpy, in fact he was the total opposite. He was always smiling, and laughing, playing with Naruto even if the game they played was quite silly. They always included her in their games, going as far as to make sure the game they played always needed one more person.

For pretence purposes she kept up heer façade of being put out. But deep down after months of being pushed by Itachi. She was growing to enjoy being able to play as if she was a normal five year old. And her sister, who she turned her eyes to acted different around Gai, and Naruto. She would watch as her sister's eyes lingered on the green clad insane man. Itachi would smile more, and even laugh, she was softer, gentler around the two boys. That knowledge birthed some jealousy within her as why couldn't Itachi be that way with her when it was just the two of them? so she was torn between liking Naruto and Gai and to growing to dislike them too.

A flick to her nose from the said sister snapped Saiyuki out of her thought, she swiped at itachi's outstretched arm and missed.

Itachi laughed lightly. " Day dreaming little sister? You that eager to go camping with Naruto, and Gai-san?"

"Hn, as if Tachi. I can't stand them. They are loud."

Mikoto, who standing near her laughed merrily. " You know I heard opposites attract, you sure you don't like Naruto, Saiyuki-chan.?" She grinned, and shot Itachi a sly grin.

"The two of you do spend a lot of time around them you know. Are you sure you don't like them? I mean Gai is quite strong and a good looking man Itachi-chan. And Naruto, with his features hidden and his vibrant colored hair. I do want them over for dinner when you return got it?"

" Bleech, no way, they got cooties." Saiyuki growled.

Two eye brows rose in amusement, Saiyuki folded his arms, and turned her nose upwards, while Itachi tried to fight the blush that wanted to pepper her cheeks. The very thought itself was revolting. Her mom laughed lightly in response to her facial expression. Itachi set her backpack down, checked to make sure they had everything, and as they were about to leave, Fugaku entered the lounge. His face while usually emotionless was reflecting a tinge of anger. Immediately, Itachi, and Mikoto were on alert, and moved in front of Saiyuki who smiled at her dad.

" Dad look we are going camping. See?"

Looking down to the excited Saiyuki who was beaming. He frowned, and looked up to his wife who took on a solemn appearance. And then he moved his attention to Itachi and felt his anger begin to slightly boil. By nature, Fugaku was a stern man, usually seen with an expressionless face, dark sullen eyes, a narrow jaw with tank skin, and tall. He was also easy to anger now a days, a stark contrast to his younger youthful years.

His thin patience was also a trademark. He was a man who was disciplined in the shinobi ways since childhood. And desensitised from more fun loving activities, believing that the shinobi world had no use for anything fun or childish. This view, and his ever growing ire was not lost on Itachi, nor the strained nearly broken marriage between her mother and father. It was all Itachi could to do to keep Fugaku's attention upon herself, and not her mother, and sister. Which was why Fugaku was in a now fouler mood than usual.

So far his plans had not come to fruition. Even with the questioning the elders subjected Itachi to, all that the young woman revealed to them about Gai was not enough to help them. And this was frustrating Fugaku. And now seeing bags packed for a camping trip was snapping the last threads of his patience.

" Who has authorised this trip?"

His voice wasn't deep, but it wasn't velvety either. His tone and words were laced with his displeasure at seeing the planned trip he had not allowed.

" I did husband. I don't believe I need authority to allow our daughters to go on a camping trip. With our children. Itachi-chan has no missions. So I don't see any issue inthems taking a few days to go and relax as a family.? After all Saiyuki, and Itachi both have been training hard, and I think its fit to reward them. Don't you?"

Sullen eyes narrowed, his nostrils flared as his wife defended their little planned adventure. He looked to his wife, who stood in front of her sons like a shield. His lips pulled up into a sneer, she was protecting them from him. He didn't like that, his children needed to be strong like granite, and cold as ice if they wished to succeed as shinobi. Still something within him stirred at seeing Saiyuki looking so happy. A part of him long forgotten took hold of his ice-encased heart and caused him to remove his sneer, replacing it with a small frown.

" Very well. One week. And do not forget your training, I will personally test you when you get back Itachi. I have something for you Itachi."

Reaching into his vest he handed his eldest child a sealed scroll. "A technique I wish for you to learn while away." Itachi nodded, she noticed the hurt flashing across her sister's face. She was going to need to make this up to her sister on this camping trip.

Mikoto smiled nervously, thanked her husband, and without word ushered her children out of the house. She wouldn't chance risking her husband losing the small piece of compassion he showed, and decide Itachi, and Saiyuki couldn't go. The tanned man watched his daughters leave, he heard the door click and sighed.

Being a clan leader was hard, especially being the leader of his clan, a founding clan was even harder. Despite popular belief he wasn't evil, or sinister. He truly did wish for his clan to be safe, and his family. Just sometimes, to secure the safety of loved ones. One had to take drastic measures.

" You let them leave? You are growing soft Fugaku." A muffled voice called from the shadows of the house. Fugkau straightened up, but didn't bother trying to find the voice. Because the owner, if he wished to reveal himself would.

"Like the old saying goes elder-sama. If you want something you need to give something. "

"Fufufu. Perhaps; Yet our dear Itachi has not any useful information to us now has she?"

Fugaku growled, the way the hidden figure said his son's name irked him. While he wouldn't be winning father of the year award anytime soon. He was still a father and would do his best to protect his sons.

"Give Itachi time, she will succeed. And then the nine tailed fox shall be ours to command. And we will rule this village."

"We shall see Fugaku-kun, we shall see. The day of reckoning for the Leaf Village is slowly drawing upon us."

Bowing, Fugaku silently left, his mind plagued with worry. The hidden individual watched in amusement. The current Uchiha clan displeased him greatly. Long has it been since the Uchiha basked in glory. They had fallen far, and deep and needed to be cleansed. Just like the village and this world needed to be cleansed of the rot, and decay that had long since corroded the world.

And it would all begin and end with the little boy who contained the nine tailed Kitsune. Minato was a formidable opponent, if not impossible for him alone to defeat. He saw that now, the arrogance his ancestor instilled in him had been the making of his defeat at the yellow flash's hands. But the leaf were now without a champion. They would run like lambs, and he would be the wolf to slaughter them. A beam of light from the sun drifted up, revealing an orange mask with three tomoe Sharingan in the single eye hole. The masked man, ( do I need to tell you who it is) chuckled darkly, he was defeated once. But the world would know of his vengeance. Rin was taken from him, so he would take the world from those who took Rin. It was just a shame Kakashi was dead, so in the dead's place the supposed 'son and father' would suffer. The air grew thick, and the mask twisted, and spiralled, and was sucked into a small black sphere, returning the room to normal. Only his ghastly cackle echoed through the house.

VVVVV

" WE'RE GOING CAMPING WAHOOO. CAN WE GO FISHING? I WANNA GO FISHING. I ALWAYS WANTED TO TRY FISHING. I AM SO EXCITED!"

Gai stood in the kitchen with a grin on his face, as he listened to his son babble on about how excited he was. Not that he could blame his over enthused rugrat, Gai also enjoyed camping. And this would be their first camping trip together. Both boys enjoyed the outdoors more than being cooped up watching tv. This was especially true for Naruto who especially loved climbing, jumping, and trying to catch all sorts of animals. Which only recently began to come about as his confidence grew with being outside. He rarely listened to the Tv. Instead preferring to explore his surroundings.

"DAD DO WE GOT A FISHING POLE? AND MATCHES TO START A FIRE? OH OH CAN WE ALSO TRAIN TOO? UNCLE GENMA SAYS I SHOULD START TRAINING EVERY DAY TO KEEP MY YOUTHFUL FLAMES BURNING."

Peeling his son off his leg, helet out a merry laugh. It was quite entertaining to watch his son when he was excited about something. The enthusiasm he showed was so pure, so innocent. It was refreshing for Gai. In a world full of doom and gloom, to have something so bright, and energetic, he fed on that energy.

" Yes I got a fishing pole packed for us, and yes we will begin your taijutsu training, and weapon training too."

" REALLY OH COOL I CAN WAIT! LET'S GO!"

" I won't tell them. Now are you ready to go?"

" Alright let's get our bags and go."

The duo grabbed their backpacks, Naruto's was a bright orange that matched the color of his clothing. Where Gai's was a dark green, his bag was Kakashi's backpack. He had kept it, if only out of memory, and hers was better suited for travelling then his. Eying his house one last time, Gai locked the door, and led Naruto down the busy path.

That meant the house was heavily maintained with dozens of security seals, seals which Sarutobi had taught her how to activate. Her two bedroom apartment was like a fortress, nobody went in without her knowing. And call the man paranoid, but on the outside once the seals were active, the house looked like a dilapidated building that was deemed as a heritage building due to it having been built when the village was founded.

The morning sun was only just beginning to breach the canopy of trees, casting the world in a faint blue. Tendrils of mist still hovered in the barren streets. Barely a soul was willing to walk the cold dew laden roads, choosing to instead confine themselves to their beds.

" WE ARE GOING CAMPING WE ARE GOING CAMPING!" his son shouted over and over. A few lights came on in some of the houses they passed from being woken up. Not that Gai cared, he wasn't about to scold Naruto for showing his excitement, and just being a kid. The walk through the village, feeling the cool air was refreshing. The summer heat giving way to the mild weather that fall brought on.

The trees were already shedding their leaves, which were turning into a rich reddish brown color. This was his and Naruto's favourite season. It wasn't too hot or cold this time of year, and the rustic beauty brought on by the third season of the year was something he always enjoyed. It helped that this was Kakashi's favourite time of the year as well.

Gai wondered briefly what she would think if she saw him now. The green beast discarded his green uniform for a wife beater that showed off his very well-toned arms. A pair of jeans, and travelling sandals. While he loved green, since it was his dad's favourite color too. He still wore his green jumpsuit but had altered it recently. He needed to show the village not to mess with him, or his son. And his old leotard like outfit didn't do that. He smiled to himself, he had yet to display the uniform and he couldn't wait to show it to his friends to see their expression.

His son still wore more colourful clothing, not that he could see the color. But he always seemed more happy when wearing orange, red, or black. So he figured if it made his son happy why not? He still wore his mask. Just now he wore sun glasses so he didn't need to always keep his eyes closed. Him being blind was a sore subject when a kid at a park the other week made fun of his unique eye color.

"Hn, you are soooo loud. Don't you have a mute button?"

Naruto's chanting came to a sudden halt, but he continued to grin under his mask. "I am sorry, but I never been camping before, I am just so excited."

" Hn." Saiyuki replied, frowning at Naruto, not that he could see her features. Naruto frowned in return, picking up on his friend's foul mood.

"What's wrong Saiks?" he asked using his nickname he had given her. The little girl glowered at the affectionate name.

"Nothing. Just fine and dandy." She barked in annoyance.

"Sorry, Fugaku has upset her is all. So she is miss grumpy butt this morning. I am sure you can cheer her up though, eh Naruto-kun?"

"Of course. This trip is going to be fun, dad is even going to begin teaching me taijutsu and how to use weapons. It' going to be so cool."

Once Itachi got close enough to see what Gai and Naruto were wearing she stopped in mid step and stared. She had known Gai was physically fit. Hell the training he endured made sure he would have little to no fat. But to see his arms, ripped with muscle, a thick chest highlighted by his wife beater which also highlighted his broad shoulders. His jeans showing off his uh backside. Hhe had a shadow across his jaw giving him an appeal that made her actually blush.

"Uh sis, you planning to catch flies or something?" came her sister's snarky comment, thus drawing the older sister from her gawking. Shaking her head, she glared at her sibling, but remained quiet.

Gai for his part wasn't doing much better. Dressed in jean shorts showing off her long creamy legs. A summer yellow blouse that while didn't cling to her frame did show that she had curves. And to finish the ensemble a summer hat. She looked stunning to him. He was forced to avert his wandering eyes, reminding himself that he was a father and his energy needed to go to Naruto. Plus he swore he would never date again. Not after Kakashi's death. He just couldn't.

"Well, now that standing here in silence is not fun. Shall we get going?"

"You mean flirting sis? Stop staring at Naruto's dad."

"Dad, what's flirting?"

"Uh….."

"It means idiot, that my sister thinks your dad is good looking."

"No I don't!" Itachi said a little too hasty, not noticing the nervous grin and brief flash of discomfort flash through Gai's eyes.

"Really? You like my daddy? Aunt Anko says when you like someone you kiss them and hug them. And that you got to get naked for some reason. Why do you got to get naked though if you like someone?" Naruto asked. Gai's eyebrows, as did everyone including Saiyuki's rose past their brow at the mental image of Gai or Itachi kissing, and hugging.

"Right." Gai coughed trying to stem the images that wanted to circulate through his mind. "Remind me to have a chat with Aunty Anko about what to say and not say in front of you."

Itachi the poor woman was doing her best to keep the rated R thoughts and images about what Gai would look like naked. She had no idea why these thoughts were suddenly forming through her mind. She had never thought of Gai that way before. Maybe it was due to what the letter her dad gave her said. Or how her mom demanded to meet Gai and Naruto, and have them over for dinner one night. Shaking her head, she grabbed her sister's hand and drag the little girl off into the woods with a stupefied Gai and Naruto following.

VVVVV

"Are we there yet?"

"Naruto-kun you asked that five minutes ago. We will be there when we get there. "

"But five minutes is a long time Tachi. I wanna go fishing, and hunting, and train. Plus I can't see where we are going remember? So how do I know how far away we are."

"What sort of training exactly?" Itachi asked, as she looked behind her where Naruto and Gai were following the Uchiha sisters. They had been travelling for two hours now, and were a good ways away from the village. And for the last hour Naruto kept whining about how he was bored. Or kept asking if they were at the camping ground yet.

"Just games, playing around." Gai answered. "I believe that having fun while training is the best way to learn. Make it a game."

It astonished her, for a genius Itachi never once thought of disguising training methods as mere child's game. Yet she knew if it was one of Gai's training methods it would work. And would work astoundingly if not scarily well.

"Playing is for losers and civilians. Shinobi don't have time to play fool." Saiyuki said, her sister frowned, their father's beliefs wrestled strongly with in the little girl. It wasn't the first time she worried for her younger sister, already she was beginning to show signs of the Uchiha pride that had corrupted her clansmen.

"Not all training requires one to push their body, and mind to exhaustion Sayiuki-chan. Yosh, there are many ways one can train."

"Psh, I am sure Itachi could beat you in a fight."

"Your sister is indeed strong, and I would not welcome the perils that would come in facing the flames of your sisters strength Saiyuki."

"Hn?"

"Dad says your sister is strong." Naruto translated, having picked up on Gai's unique vocabulary since living with him.

Itachi flushed at the praise, people often told her she was strong. But behind their praise lay an underlining venomous bite. Most thought Itachi was strong due to her Sharingan, or because of her lineage.

"Well of course she is, she is an Uchiha."

Gai shook his head, and smiled, he clasped Saiyuki on her shoulder.

"One's blood doesn't denote one's skill. You can have the strongest kekkei-genkai in the world. But unless you train, and work hard one can never fully obtain their full potential. There is a saying my dad taught me. Fear not the man who has practiced one thousand techniques once. But fear the man who has practiced one technique one thousand times. My girlfriend, she was a firm believer in working hard, training hard. She was the epitome of youthful power, and passion."

"You have a girlfriend? Really?" she asked in disbelief.

Gai laughed, and nodded his head, a sad gleam filled his eyes. Itachi knew of course who his girlfriend was, and the painful story of what had occurred. She looked to Gai with sympathy filled eyes. She hadn't ever had a boyfriend, she and Saiyuki had suitors of course. But the passion and love Itachi could see, and hear when Gai spoke of his beloved stirred a bit of jealousy and envy within her.

"I met her, his girlfriend once, little sister. She was indeed strong, stronger than me. And do not write Gai-san off so easily. He may not show it all the time." she grinned, referencing his boisterous personality that kept hidden his true perceptive and deep feeling side. "But Gai is one of the best if not the best taijutsu master in our village. Even the Hyuga would be hard pressed to match his skill and speed. I doubt even with our Sharingan I could land a solid hit on Gai if he went all out."

Saiyuki lowered his head in thought, she worshipped Itachi, and the ground she walked on. she couldn't understand why she felt so..so weird about hearing her sister admit there was at least two people stronger than her out there. She for as long as she could remember, was led to believe her clan was the strongest, they contained the most powerful shinobi out there. but, her sister wasn't one to lie.

"You know…don't write your sister off. She is plenty powerful in her own right. And I for one would not wish to face her in combat. You wish to be a kunoichi, yes?" Gai asked, and Saiyuki nodded. "Then you need to understand there is always going to be someone more powerful then you out there. Someone stronger, faster, and better. And that is okay. For nobody can be the strongest person alive. Everyone has weaknesses, everyone has strengths-"

He didn't get to finish his grate speech when suddenly out of the clear blue a foul wet ripping sound was emitted from one red-headed jinchuriki. Followed by a horrible stench that had actually caused the group to gag and move away from the child.

"Oh I feel better. I been holding that one in for a while." Naruto said in a relieved sort of tone.

"You idiot, what the hell did you eat? You need to check your undies I think you crapped in them." Saiyuki in an uncharacteristic trait, swore and chastised the smelly boy. Well the swearing was rare, smacking Naruto wasn't. She would have swatted him on the back of his head, but she was currently cupping her hands to her face in order to block out the grotesque smell.

"While I wouldn't chose such vulgar words as my sister." Itachi piped up." I must agree that is rather foul."

"Uhm, excuse me?"

"Too late to apologise, a word of warning you know would have been nice you fool. My eye brows are melting off."

"Hey I was holding that one in for a long time, it had to come out." he defended himself and his gas.

Itachi laughed lightly, well she gagged in between her laughter as she and Gai listened to the arguing two kids. She walked over to the big man, nudging him on the side. "Thank you." she said softly. "For what you said to Saiyuki. Her father is quite hard on her, and I am afraid his teachings have disillusioned her."

"Yosh, you are welcome Itachi. I merely spoke the truth. Your father is most unyouthful if his teachings have caused her to react in such a way as she had. Though, I am not surprised as my own dealings with Fugaku have left my own mind filled with unease at how he views the world."

"I am sure his demands of having Kakashi-sama's Sharingan removed didn't help his popularity with you, correct?"

Gai sighed, making sure Naruto, and Saiyuki, specifically his son considering how well he could ear was out of ear shot.

"That is a matter that I wish not to speak or think of on this trip. We are here to have fun, and relax. So how about you let Itachi the young blossoming woman out, and aid Naruto in bringing out the child out of Saiyuki hm? We can go back to our stressful lives when we get back to the village."

Itachi nodded, unsure of how to respond to his words. The way Gai was acting, his request of her to let her inhibitions go…it was just so foreign for someone to treat her as he said 'a woman' and not the deadly kunoichi, and clan heiress that she was. she watched Gai for a moment, truly this man was unlike any other male she had most. Men leered at her curvy frame and beautiful features, they often tried to win her affection. Or buy it in the case of her suitors. Or they down right feared her.

Shinobi as a whole often worried about their rank and social status. After all it was deemed the higher rank you were the more skilled you were thus the bigger threat and bounty you had. Even the Hokage's were not immune to feeling a tad arrogant or prideful for their obtaining the highest title of Shadow. Minato she had never meant, so she wasn't sure if he fell into the same mold or not, but she was sure he must have felt some arrogance, after all he created the Rasengan. And essentially took the flying thunder god jutsu to whole new heights.

Yet as she watched Gai, listened to how he talked, how he treated others. She could definitely feel and see he had pride. Pride earned only from busting ones ass off, bleeding, sweating, crying, striving beyond human limitations to achieve a skill level most thought impossible. Yet he had no arrogance. He was a modest man, kind and considerate.

"Come on slow pokes hurry up." Naruto shouted out impatiently. "First one there is a rotten egg."

"Idiot, do you even know where you are going?"

"Uh….."

Saiyuki huffed, her depression momentarily forgotten, instead focused on Naruto and his antics. She let out a small smile, the boy was just so…so.. Naruto. She couldn't explain it. He was just who he was.

"Gai-san." Saiyuki asked when the adults approached them. Gai turned to her, hearing the uncertainty in her voice, and also taking note of the respectful tone she spoke addressed him in.

"Itachi said Kakashi, this person was strong? And she is your girlfriend?"

Gai nodded. "Yes. Why do you ask?"

Saiyuki bit her lip in a rare display of nervousness. "Can you tell me about her, is she Naruto's mom? How come I have never met her?" Perhaps it was only because Itachi had mentioned how strong this woman is, and she also realised Naruto never talked about his mom. So she was now suddenly curious.

Gai closed his eyes, lost in thought as he thought about his girlfriend. He loved her with all of his heart. He recalled their first meeting, outside of the training academy where he proclaimed he was going to one day win Kakashi's heart. On that day, he had earned Obito's ire and rivalry over winning Kakashi's heart. The silver wolf, he grinned blew them both off when they tried to grab her. Only for either boy to collapse onto each their, lips locked in one of Gai's most embarrassing moments. He had ended up kissing Obito.

"Saiyuki, don't be rude. You don't need to answer Gai-san." Itachi growled, reprimanding her sister.

"No its okay, a fair question. To describe Kakashi-chan is not an easy manner. Amongst a world where people try to stand out. Where they try to be recognised, she was the opposite."

"She was strong, the strongest woman I knew. Yet she never bolstered about her skill. She was very laid back, and easy going. You would never consider her to be the s-class shinobi that she was at first appearance. She slouched a lot, wore baggy clothing. She had silver hair, read uhm books." He would not divulgeto two kids that Kakashi read Icha-icha books. Not that Gai would complain because Kakashi, a secret pervert would often re-enact some of the scenes from the books with him.

"She knew over a thousand jutsu, yet she only practiced a few. Hence what I said earlier bout mastering one jutsu then only knowing bits and pieces to many. She was fast, and deadly, a great kenjutsu user. And the best damn tracker our village had. She had a heart of gold that was hidden away from the world. Like many she had a hard upbringing. And at first, she hated me." he grinned.

"Kakashi, my silver wolf was the most loyal of people. She lived by a code many shunned her on. But that code, her philosophy is why so many people could sleep so well at night. She would attend missions when she was not selected to go on it. All to make sure everyone would come back, claiming that she had nothing better to do."

"And, if she was alive she would be Naruto's mom. We were trying to adopt him before we were sent out on a mission where she was killed."

Saiyuki nodded, unsure of what to say, Itachi too remained quiet as Gai fondly recalled his beloved. She was such a beautiful woman, hidden behind many layers, many masks. Few got the honor to see Kakashi for who she truly was.

"Would you like to see a picture of her?" he asked, and pulled out a photo he kept on him. handing it to Saiyuki, he, nor Itachi or Naruto were expecting her to burst into laughter. Confused, he asked her what was wrong, feeling slightly offended the little girl would laugh at his girlfriend's picture.

"Now I see where the idiot's mask comes from." Saiyuki said, jerking a thumb toward the red haired child. While secretly, she could see the beauty that was hidden behind the mask and clothing. Even though she was a little girl. Saiyuki was still intelligent enough to be able to see Kakashi was a beautiful woman. Naruto shouted that his mask was cool looking, Gai grinned, and Itachi smiled softly.

"For what its worth, I am sorry she is dead." She murmured and handed the photo back to Gai, peeking at her friend, she noted his slouched shoulders. She didn't like the dejected look, she could see behind his glasses his brow crinkled from a frown.

"So you're going to train N…Naruto here?" she stuttered, she was going to call him a 'fool' but seeing how hurt Naruto was she refrained, and used his name instead. She nudged the boy, taking his small hand into her own. Saiyuki might be mean to him, get annoyed at his loudness. But she was not cruel, and she couldn't imagine what it was like not having a mom. She imagined if her mom died, and it nearly brought tears to her young eyes.

"Thank you for your kind words. And yes. With my son being blind I will need to train him hard."

"Can…"she begun…"Can Itachi and I train too? My dad never has time to train me. And sis is busy a lot so I cant train with her all the time. And the senseis in our clan are so mean."

Itachi, about to say something was stopped when Gai shook his head, and laid a firm hand on her shoulder. He could see the pain in Itachi's eyes at hearing her sister sounding so meek as she was right now. He felt his own anger toward the Uchiha clan begin to rise up to new heights. How could they make a child feel the way they made his son's friend feel? It was cruel, and harsh and he was not above placing the copy-nin clan into the same category he placed the villagers in.

Stopping Saiyuki, he knelt down in front of her, and Naruto. "If you wish to train then I will train you. If Naruto is okay with that. And your sister as well."

"Of course dad, that way Saiyuki and I can kick some butt together. Not that she will ever be able to kick my butt."

"Why would I want to kick your blast master five thousand? I am too scared you will fart on my foot or poo on me. Sis can we train with Gai-san.?"Saiyuki turned to her sister with barely contained pleading eyes.

With a saddened heart, and growing displeasure at her clan Itachi nodded. "Yes. I haven't sparred for a while myself so I could use the practice."

Eyes widening, Saiyuki thanked Gai profoundly, garnering a booming laugh from the big man, telling her not to worry about it. Without word took she grabbed Naruto's hand and took off down the dirt path toward their destination. Naruto, laughing as he was pulled along.

"Thank you, you didn't need to tell her about Kakashi-sama. Or Agree to train her."

Gai shrugged. "I mean no harm with my words to you. But your clan is filled with unyouthfull biggots. They frown upon others who's blood they deem lesser then their own. They frown upon those who are 'below' them. They are blinded by your doujutsu, all because they are a founding clan, their lineage as old as time. I have my own quarrel with your unyouthful blood, not you in specific Itachi. It is no secret the hate they harbord towards my beloved wolf."

"I can see it in Saiyuki how they treat her. The harshness they give unto her. It is sick and twisted to take out the innocence of a child. And in my view are no better then the villagers and how they treated my son. Even you. They treat you with disrespect, as a tool used for their own personal gain. You may or may not see it, but you are a good woman Itachi. You deserve, both of you deserve to be freed from your gilded cage. , I may dislike the Uchiha, but I am not cruel. A child should have fun, before they walk the bloodied path we follow. "

"I hate admitting this but my boy is lonely. He doesn't say he is, but nobody at the park plays with him because of vile words hissed by unyouthfull parents. if Saiyuki can provide a friendship to remove the loneliness he feels. After all isn't that why you have pushed Saiyuki so hard in being nice to my cub? You want the same thing right? And Itachi, the same goes for you. I am your friend as well. And I care deeply for my friends."

Itachi flushed, realising just how true Gai's words were. She could feel the anger he felt at her clan for she was growing to feel the same way too. She nodded her head, and turned her gaze forward. She could hear the kids shouting at each other over who should get which s camping pot. She rolled her eyes. " I think we better go break up their little argument don't you think?"

Gai let out a laugh. "Those two are like polar opposites. Yet for all their bickering, they cannot resist the pull to one another. Like yin and yang. Naruto embraces life, he has his demons he fights be he enjoys life, like me."

"Hn, is that a good thing? I don't think the village can handle another you." she deadpanned. Gai smirked at Itachi. "The world can never have too much youth and passion Itachi-chan. For if the world had more youthful power we would have LOVE AND PEACE!" he shouted, pushing his fingers out in a victory sign. Itachi stared, shook her head then laughed. Gai truly was a one of a kind man, she hopped, if secretly he never changed.

"Speaking of which. I believe not our village can handle two brooding raven haired beautifies." He grinned. Itachi paused, then glared at the large beast. "I do not brood."

"Really young tigress? So answering someone or responding with 'hn' is not brooding? Or how you try to hide your smile and beautiful laugh?"

"If that is not brooding then please enlighten me as to what is brooding?" he jested. Itachi flushed with embarrassment at the compliment he gave her, and at the nickname he called her. Because she knew there was no hidden meaning or perversion behind his words. He said them not out of wanting something in return, but because that was just how Gai was. Honest, kind, and caring. She turned her head to hide her blush.

"Not everyone can be loud enough to wake the dead." She bantered back, unsure of where this side of her was coming from. She admitted if only later she did enjoy this playful banter with a man who she hadn't known had this sharp wit about him.

"No…"Gai said, and rubbed his chin in thought. "I don't think anyone can be as loud as me. I know our friends would surely die if there was. It is part of the reason why I yell so much. It amuses me to see their reactions."

Itachi stared wide eyed, and looked to Gai. No way? So…" she stuttered unsure if she believed what he just said. "You are only so loud to garner a reaction from others?"

Gai laughed. "I believe we established a few months ago I am not as dumb as I make myself out to be, deception is one of our key traits Itachi. I guess Kakashi's favourite past time of pissing people off has rubbed off on me."

Itachi looked on in amazement at the admission that being loud was not a persona that Gai displayed because that is what people associated him as. But he was so loud because it got to people, and he enjoyed making others angry or uncomfortable? She knew he was smart, she knew that for a long time. But she thought he was truly loud because that was a part of who he was But to know it was just all an act?

"Is it fun?" she couldn't help but ask. A twinkle in his dark orbs was all that she needed to know before she chuckled. They continued to follow the kids, allowing a comfortable silence to ensue between the two as they slowly came across a stream. Itachi admitted she was actually enjoying the silence, and herself as they slowly approached the camp site.

"You know…for someone as intelligent as you, you sure don't pay attention to where you're going!" Gai shouted suddenly. Startled, Itachi couldn't react fast enough to avoid Gai had pushing her into the stream they were passing, earning a rare shriek from the Uchiha woman. Gai laughed loudly, showing a prankster side of him that even she didn't know he had. Seeing the murderous glare on the soaking wet Itachi, Gai took off running like a bat out of hell.

Like a giant beast tearing through the forest nothing barred his path. " Saiyuki, Naruto help a, monster is after me." Gaicalled as he dodged a kunai that flew past him and into a tree. Both kids had stopped their bickering and looked up. "Dad? Why does Itachi-chan sound upset?" Naruto asked, while Saiyuki for once actually felt a bit of fear at seeing what he could only describe as something out of a horror manga.

" Upset? She sounds pissed She looks like she is going to murder your dad! Gai-san what did you do?" Saiyuki asked, she cried in alarm when Gai scooped the kids up barely avoiding a blow that cracked the earth where the kids stood.

Gai continued to avoid the blows Itachi rained upon him while running with the two kids. Occasionally he used the two kids as a make shift weapon which made her angrier especially when he tossed Saiyuki who collided into her, knocking her down. Yet a part of her admitted seeing this side of Gai was funny. Even if she couldn't see the humor right now as she was drenched. Around their friends he was loud, boisterous, the comic relief of the group. Seeing him right now for who he was. Itachi wouldn't change him for the world she realised.

" Yosh Itachi. Going to let a couple of kids beat you up?" he taunted. Naruto was laughing like a loon as he was tossed through the air at Itachi, who caught him, and threw him back which Gai caught him. Saiyuki for her part didn't know what the hell was going on. The poor girl was about to pee her pants when Itachi nearly punched her instead of Gaiby accident. Growing frustrated at missing. Itachi decided that it was time for overkill. Flipping through the hand signs she grinned. "Water bullet jutsu." She cried, and a sphere of water shot from her mouth toward the father.

"Sorry you two." He muttered before raising either child as a shield. The ball of water exploded, soaking the two kids, and only mildly wetting Gai. The kids cried out, though Naruto's was a mix of a cry and laugh, Saiyuki was a groan, and grunt. " Gross. Tachi how could you do that? You spat on us."

" Yeah Itachi what are we cannon fodder?" shouted the little boy. Itachi raised a brow, wondering how a little boyknew what that meant. Gai dropped the kids before they could hurt him, only to be smacked in the face with another spit ball of doom. " Bulls-eye." Itachi cheered as Gai was knocked onto his backside.

" Get him." She commanded. Naruto, and Saiyuki looked to one another and nodded. Itachi Gai managed to get his backpack off before the two kids dog piled him. Saiyuki began to tickle ( or try to) Gai only for the green beast to secure him in a headlock, then hang her upside down by her foot.

"Say are you ticklish?" Gai asked. Saiyuki shried when Gai tickled her toes.

Naruto cackled loudly. Only to be yanked off off the ground, and then was made into a human pillow while Gai proceeded to tickle Saiyuki.

"Using children as human shields, you are a villain Gai." Itachi said, her smirk though denoted any anger she felt. Gai grinned. "You were sending spit wads at me the size of my head. Yosh I didn't wish to die."

"So you would let us die?" Naruto growled, as he tried to get from under his dad's head.

"Yosh. I would miss you my son. I will visit your grave each year on the day of your passing."

"Dad you big jerk." Gai only laughed in response while still tickling Saiyuki who was turning blue from laughter.

"You know kids. Itachi here looks like she is about to get a sun burn. Don't you think we need to cool her off?" Gai grinned, setting Saiyuki down, and letting his son up.

Letting the kids go, IGai, and the children looked to a now nervous looking ITachi. "Now now, no need to be sore losers right?" she laughed nervously. It was Saiyuki's words that started the chase. "Get my sister!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for your reviews. I appreciate them. **

**Not much more from me really. Except I will not pump out chapters for the sake of it. I make sure I am happy with them, and revise when needed. I am not going to produce garbage for the sake of it.**

**There is a couple questions about Naruto's training. I will go into his training, but it won't be in just one chapter. It will be through the whole thing. I take a semi realistic approach to training while keeping in mind this is the world of Naruto. So do not expect Naruto do be able to crack a boulder into two with his fist in one year. **

**This chapter is a week late. Its only because I edited it like four times before the final product which is below. As I said, if I do not like the chapter I will not put it out. I do not want to give you all trash.**

**Now I do not own the following items as they or aspects from the below will make an appearance.**

**Street fighter**

**King of fighters/fatal fury **

**Tekken**

**Chapter 6: Stand by me.**

The day was neither hot nor cold, just perfect. The wind was light, the scent of the forest pleasing. One day had gone by since the rag-tad group had arrived, and set things up. The first couple of days was a quiet affair, with just getting materials needed for camping. But today, today was the first official day of camping. Which led to a very excited Naruto, and almost as excited if just more subdued in attitude Saiyuki.

A snicker woke her from her sleep. Normally a morning person, after all her father made sure she woke up before the sun was up each day to train. Yet out here, camping, she had the rarity of sleeping in. Which was why she was mildly annoyed at being woken up. Slowly her eyes opened when she heard the snicker again. Rubbing her blurriness away she came to a scene which caused her to smile. Naruto stood just a couple feet away, a bucket full of water from last night in his hands.

Behind his glasses he wore she could see his eyes crinkling in excitement and Naruto tiptoed to the sleeping victim, Itachi couldn't help but compare Naruto to an animal stalking its prey. For a near five year old, he moved quite well. The tent barely made a noise as he slid one foot in front of the other. She wondered if he knew he was using the basics of ghost walking or if it was ingrained into his subconscious by that which he contained.

Whatever the case might be, she had to get the hell out of the way, so climbing out of her sleeping bag. Naruto turned to Itachi like a deer caught in the head lights. He placed a finger to his mask covered lips, and itachi nodded, stifling her laugh. She should feel so sorry for her little sister. And she knew she should stop Naruo from doing what he wanted to do. But she just couldn't. Seeing Naruto dump the contents of the bucket onto his target, drop it and make a mad dash out of the tent caused her to roar in laughter.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU NARUTO!" Saiyuki shrieked, waking up immediately, soaking wet in her pyjamas. She took chase after the laughing boy who used the fire pit they built for a shield.

"You can't catch me Saiyuki." Naruto teased. "Sheesh Saiyuki, I thought you stopped wetting your bed ages ago." Itachi's brows moved skyward, where did this prankster side of Naruto come from? More so why was he only this carefree around her sister was her bigger question.

"I do not wet my bed you stupid idiot!"

"Hey I am not. Just….oh what did Aunty Anko call me? intemelectually handstamped?" he tried to say.

"Intellectually handicapped Naruto-kun?" Itachi offered.

"Yeah, that!" he shouted when he dodged a lunge from Saiyuki.

"Uhm…Naruto-kun that isn't a good thing you know?"

The boy shrugged. "Neither is being soaking wet like a fish!"

"Oh that is it you are so dead!" Saiyuki screamed, her face turning purple from her anger. She had finally caught Naruto, and began to choke the poor boy. Though her tiny hands couldn't quite fit around his neck.

"Yosh. Why is your little sister trying to strangle my son to death?" Gai asked, as he came up, carrying some freshly caught fish. Itachi waved her hand, laughing, when the kids began pulling on each other's cheeks. Though her sister was angry, she could see the amusement dancing in her eyes so she wasn't too worried about her sister making good on her promise to kill the boy.

"Your son dumped a bucket of water onto my sister when she was sleeping. Which led to this."

"Yosh…Naruto that was unyouthful, apologise to her now!" Gai pretended to be serious. But then it was hard to be serious because he knew Naruto was just goofing off. Genma, the bastard had begun to teach Naruto the fine art of pranking. Stating it ran in his family, so he needed to be taught how to prank others.

"Naruto…apologise." He ordered again. He wasn't mad, but it wasn't okay for Naruto to do such a thing. Especially to a girl who was already having to deal with a shit load of crap from her family already.

"Fine, Yuki-chan I am sorry I did that to you. I didn't mean any harm by it."

"Hn, whatever idiot I am going to go and get dressed." She growled, and stomped off to her tent. Gai frowned at the sullen attitude of the little girl. He wondered, if she was truly upset over Naruto's little prank, or if there was further things going on.

"Why did you do that cub?" he asked turning to his son.

"I didn't meant to make her mad. I thought she would laugh. Genma did it to Aunty Anko once. Yuki-chan always seems so angry I just wanted to make her laugh."

"Naruto." His dad began, letting a fond smile cross his face as he tied the fish up on a branch. "I understand your intentions. But that is not the way to make a girl laugh. Yosh, besides, your uncle Genma also has a death wish for half the stuff he does to Anko."

"It's fine Gai-san. Saiyuki will get over it." Itachi said, not coming to the boy's defence as he really shouldn't have done that. Though, she also could have stopped him as well, so she was just as guilty. She did like the fact that Naruto was just trying to get her sister to laugh. Turning her gaze to Gai, her eyes widened, and a faint dusting of red tinged her cheek. Gai's back was to her, giving her a perfect view of his broad shoulders. His back, taught flesh showing off a well sculpted torso. Gai turned to her, and she felt the dusting of her flush ignite into a near inferno.

Dressed in Shorts, that stopped at his knee caps showing off his muscled calves, and minutely displayed is muscled thighs. His chest, bare to the world showing his powerful chest. He looked like flesh, tightened over muscle and bone. His abs…holy hell his abs were ripped. Kami good sweet Inari you could wash clothes on his abs they were so defined.

His pectorals…she nearly licked her lips at the fine muscle. His arms as she knew were solid, and defined. Not an inch of skin went to waste on this man. Even the scars dancing along his body zigzagging only heightened his features in her eyes. He was perfect. Chiselled from marble, she had never seen a man look as delicious as him.

_Woah itachi… what the hell?_

But seeing his chest, the droplets of water running along the well-deserved, finely trained crevices had caused Itachi not just to flush red. But felt warm all over. Her stomach twisted delightfully, she just couldn't take her eyes from him.

"Having fun staring sis?"

"I wasn't staring." She lamely defended, caught off guard by her sister who just came out of their tent in a fresh set of clothes. She wondered how the hell her little five year old sister knew just what she was doing. Hell, how did her five year old know half of what she did in the first place?

"Mhmm. I believe you..."

Naruto walked over to the raven haired girl, he rubbed the back of his head nervously, and lowered his gaze. "Hey, Yuki-chan. I really am sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad. Don't be mad at me."

Pursing her lips, and eying the red-haired boy. She wondered just what was wrong with him, was he dropped on his head as a baby or something? Shaking her head, she cracked a rueful grin, despite how annoying Naruto was. She did have to admit, he was fun to hang around. Plus, she could tell he was truly sorry for what he did.

"It's fine fool. Just don't do it again."

"Yosh of course. I promise, and like my dad I don't break my promises."

"So dad, we going to begin training today?"

"Yosh, of course I told you yesterday we would right? I will train you both. Your flames of passion shall reach the heavens and pierce the darkness. And if I fail to train you I will go and fight a grizzly bear, covered in honey, with only my feet!"

"So you don't mind training me…Gai-san?" Saiyuki asked shyly. She lowered her gaze, not willing to get her hopes up. Having asked her father, and even her own mom for training, only to be turned down time and time again for various reasons had torn her trust apart. She had been burned, and her pride to prove to her dad that she was not a failure had instilled in her a deep sense of bitterness. She hated asking for help, hated feeling weak. Which was why she was feeling so meak, and uncomfortable in asking Naruto's dad for help.

"On one condition. I ask that you just have fun. Training should be fun, if you are not having fun then you are not training right. So if you can promise me to have fun. Then I will teach you all that you want. Deal?"

"YES" she shouted in joy, her anger to her parents was crushed down by the soaring joy that now filled her. A large hand ruffled her hair, earning a soft smile from the little girl. Okay, Naruto's dad was not like her clan she decided. Well except her sister. Her sister rocked in her eyes. His dad seemed genuinely cool. He did after all when they went to the park bought her an ice cream when he bought his son one.

"YOSH GOOD THEN! I WILL TRAIN YOU ALL YOU WANT!" Gai roared to the heavens, his persona back once more. His fist, doubled and raised to the heavens. "WE SHALL LET BLOSSOM YOUR YOUTH, YOU WILL BRUN BRIGHT LIKE THE SUN."

Both sisters could only gape at the pure horror that fell before them as father and son embraced. A flash of a rainbow, the gleaming song of wind chimes, and the fresh scent of pine bellowed from and behind the father and son. Gai's hotness had now just plummeted like temperatures in the artic during winter. How could she think a man who acted like this could be hot?

But then one look to his body had her mind saying otherwise.

"Make the horror stop sis, make it stop."

"YOSH YUKI-CHAN. THAT IS NOT THE ATTITUDE. LET YOUR FLAMES BURN! Naruto crowed, and somehow managed to grab the stunned younger Uchiha, and pulled her into the father son hug. In her attempt to save her life, she had grabbed onto her older sister who was pulled into a four way hug, crushed between the masked boy, and shirtless man as they shouted out about flames of youth.

"I changed my mind, I don't want to train. Just let me go! NO I HATE RAINBOWS!"

VVVVV

"Kick soft, and slow, do not kick or punch for power or speed right now. We need to get your muscles to learn how to properly punch and kick, and learn accuracy. Then we can pick up on your speed, and develop your power. Remember Martial arts is not learned over night. It takes years, and years to harness your body's full potential. Remember do not force your punch, or kick. Just move, do what feels natural."

The fishing spot the group went to was only thirty minutes away from camp, the forest opened up to a semi wide clearing with the stream's mouth fanning out into a medium paced flowing river. A couple rocks stood out above the rolling water that travelled on down a ways before disappearing downhill. On top of the water silhouettes of large fish flew through the water before dipping down to the river's bed and vanishing. The sun's golden glow and majestic beams danced across the water, casting a glittery diamond affect across the blue surface. This place was truly beautiful and breath-taking.

Itachi didn't know this sort of place existed just a few hours out of fire country. Usually the forest was so thick only a few creeks and streams ran wild. Rivers did course their way through Fire country, but that was more on the borders and more towards the land of rivers. So when Gai had brought them here, both Itachi and Saiyuki had their breath snatched from their lungs. Naruto, as for the red haired boy felt calmer, more at peace out here for reasons he didn't understand. Thought he couldn't see where they were. He could smell, and feel. His bare feet dug into the earth. His nose taking in all the delicate scents.

Itachi had summed this place up quite well. "Heaven" she had said. Gai blushed, and grinned nervously. Telling them it was where he and Kakashi would go when they wanted to get away. An emotion Itachi wasn't quite used to feeling filled her when he mentioned that. She saw the wistful look flash across the big man's face as she drank in their surroundings. She was quite sure what to say to him, so she had laid a gentle hand on his arm, and thanked him.

Gai had brought with him his own forest green keikogi that he had changed into before leaving. And a training Gi for Saiyuki and Naruto. All the keikogi's were of similar design. Sleeveless, and light to wear. Only Gai's had two distinct features. One was the kanj for wood, fire, wind, water, and earth on his right pant leg. And the silhouette of a banzai tree across the back drop of a red sun stitched onto the back. Naruto, and Saiyuki gi was black, and blue respectively. Making Itachi wonder if Gai was going to help her sister all along.

Their hands, and feet were bare, not that Naruto cared, he often walked around barefooted anyways. But her sister definitely wasn't used to the sensation of the forest floor. She grinned when her sister pulled out another sticker from her foot, but didn't complain. She was too focused on what Gai was teaching her to complain. Itachi smiled softly, Gai was being very patient, and caring. Correcting the two kids when they made a mistake. Praising them when they did well. Which was something Saiyuki didn't get much of from her parents sadly.

"Good job you two. When you punch, twist your hand like this. When you kick, keep your knee and leg bent until you are about to make contact, then snap your leg out. Go slow. Good good. Naruto slow down don't try to hit so fast. Saiyuki, don't hit for power. Good. We will stop for now. Good job you two. I am very impressed. You been punching and kicking for a good half hour."

Smiling proudly he instructed to the two kids to sit cross legged in front of him. Not once did they complain about him letting them not hit as hard or fast as they could. In fact, they didn't bitch once about him having them punch, and kick over, and over again. Most kids he knew would have complained about wanting to learn big cool combinations. Naruto he knew never asked for anything, only taking what was offered. Saiyuki however, he watched her, watched the focus on her face, but could see in her eyes she was enjoying herself.

'_No doubt she has been starved of attention at home so she is just glad someone is paying attention to her. Your poor girl. I swear as long as I am around you will not be starved of attention.'_

"Do you have any questions you want to ask me about taijutsu?"

Both kids thought about the question, both having dozens of questions. Learning something new often created a storm of questions. Neither were immune to the excitement of being taught martial arts. And neither could wait until they could kick some big time butt. But Naruto knowing his dad knew there would be reasons why he was not being allowed to hit as fast as he could. But it was Saiyuki who asked what Naruto was thinking.

"Why did you have us go slow like that?"

Gai smiled, and crossed his arms. Itachi who was sitting from them smiled to herself. Gai wasn't reprimanding her for her question. He was taking their training seriously. Seconds ticked by before Gai answered Saiyuki, he looked around and found a twig near him.

"Tell me something Saiyuki. How old are the trees in the Hidden leaf village?"

Her nose twitched at the weird question. What did a tree have to do with her question or martial arts? "Uhm…really old? I know some of them must be really old."

Gai nodded happily. Pointing to a large oak tree, specifically one Itachi had planted herself under.

"What is the difference between the trees out here, versus the ones back home?"

Both kids, even Itachi all wondered and thought about his question. The kids looked to one another, well Saiyuki looked to Naruto his gaze was up to the heavens. She stared at him, his mask covered face, sunglass-covered eyes. She could almost hear the cogs churning inside his head. It wasn't the first time that she wondered what his face or eyes looked like. His mask, she watched crinkle as he smiled.

"The ones back home are grown in ways to help protect the Leaf village. These ones are wild." He stated proudly. Both sisters adorned shocked, yet impressed features at the Jinchuriki's answer. Gai nodded. "Yes, you're correct. The ones in our home are forced to grow in certain ways. They are designed as such to help cover our home, and to create part of the maze that is our home. These trees are not forced, as such we can see them for their natural beauty."

"To tie this into martial arts, you cannot force it. It is not something that can be taught. If you force your body to do something it isn't used to doing. Or force it to learn something that is not natural you will hurt yourself. Remember kids. Any fool can punch or kick, or elbow, or knee. But only one who has truly learned how to move their body can do this."

In a swift movement, Gai rose to his feet, doubled his fist, summoned his power and delivered a blow to the nearest tree to him so hard, so fast. That all Saiyuki could see or hear was the thundering impact of flesh meet bark. And the indentation of Gai's fist in the tree. But also the crack he had created in the massive ancient giant. Her face slack jawed and mesmerised, not that Itachi's own face was much different, for she barely saw the man move. Turning to the two children, Gai spoke again.

"To learn anything, one must begin, and master the basics. Before I teach you any kata, or techniques. I will teach you both to move. To feel the rhythm of your soul, of your mind, and body. Once you find that rhythm, everything will fall into place. Remember what I told you yesterday. Fear not the warrior who practices one thousand moves but just only once, but fear the man who has practiced one move one thousand times. As you train, your bodies will grow. As you grow you can begin learning more things. But until such time you will be learning the basics. I know they can seem a bit boring. Kakashi, the Sannin, and the four Hokage's all had to master the basics before they became the warriors they were, and are."

There was a lot more things, many things Gai was going to teach them. How to channel their chakra and unleash it in devastating attacks. Not too different then ninjutsu, but yet more complicated and in Gai's opinion destructive. Being stunted in the use of ninjutsu and genjutsu, on his two year mission. Gai had come across methods for unleashing chakra without the use of hand-signs or ninjutsu.

He had taken these methods to heart, learning them. Studying, and harnessing his chakra in ways he never thought he would be able to before until Gai himself had created his own fighting style. He felt excited about finally being able to pass on his own knowledge, that even now was continuing to grow. His two students, their features mirrored his excitement. Naruto he could tell was grinning. And Saiyuki, she was staring in awe at the poor tree that he had dented.

"Now, we will train twice a day. Once in the day once at night. But for now it is time for us to have some fun. Why don't you two go explore while Itachi and I set up for lunch?"

"Yay, let's go Yuki-chan."

"Fool, let go of my hand. Do you even know where we are going? NARUTO!"

Both teens watched on with amusement when Naruto promptly grabbed Saiyuki, and hauled her to her feet. Dragging her off to the forest to go play. Itachi shook her head, smiling softly. Saiyuki; her sister had hung onto every word Gai had said. Enraptured with his display of power, and his gentle, and patient instructions. The green beast truly loved martial arts, more so it seemed to her that he was enjoying being able to teach

He didn't overly complicate his little speech to the kids. Making sure they understood what he meant. Saiyuki was going to do well under his training, that is if they somehow were able to get past her father and clan that is. No doubt they wouldn't allow her sister to train with Might Gai. Even if the training would do a world of wonder for her sister.

Reflecting back on the letter her father gave her. She frowned. Her father had fallen so low, his honor forever tarnished. The good man was gone, replaced by a beast. A monster that was hell bent on the Leaf's destruction. She let out a sigh.

"You okay Itachi-san?"

Looking to Gai she smiled, and nodded her head. She was smiling a lot more lately, specifically when it was around him. Placing a gentle hand on Gai's arm, she marvelled at how hard his bicep was.

"Yeah, I am fine thank you. For bringing us, and taking the time to train my sister. I wish I could dedicate more time to her. But sadly I cannot do so."

Looking out to where the children disappeared to. Gai felt the warmth of her hand, and the near burning sensation it bought to his flesh. He was not blind, Itachi was a beautiful woman with many layers hidden under a mask of calm, collected persona built up over years and years. A defence mechanism no doubt to shield herself. But from who? That was the question Gai wondered. She was easy to read, she was similar to Kakashi in that regards.

"Yosh, it is fine. I enjoy teaching and I am grateful I can pass on my knowledge. You are welcome to join us tonight when we train. Perhaps a friendly spar?" he offered, and she found herself nodding, giving a gentle turn of her lips. "I'd like that. Yes."

Neither noticed the shadow that leapt from one of the trees, moving towards where Naruto, and Saiyuki moved off to.

VVVVV

His smile hidden by his mask threatened to split his face as he and Saiyuki plopped themselves down on a rock that jutted out of the earth on the river bank. He was truly in heaven. He was beginning his training. Not that he realised all the running, and jumping his dad made him do was also training as well. Sure while he wanted to do what his dad did, though he couldn't see it pursay. He could definitely feel the power of the punch his dad did unto the tree. He wanted to be able to do that one day.

He could hear the rush of the water as it led to only the gods knew where. He loved the outdoors, something constantly drew him to wanting to be outside. He didn't really like listening to cartoons, he enjoyed reading. Well, what little he could read as he was still learning. Being outside, it felt like he was free. Free from the anger the villagers had to him. Free from being afraid of his own village.

The outside world, the great outdoors held no animosity. They welcomed all, anyone who ventured into the wilderness was greeted by the welcoming sights, and sounds. The smells he loved, the feel of the grass over the cold stones that made the roads in the leaf village. The wind brushing his hair. This was his paradise. Not that the little boy really knew what that was.

Plus the best part was, the person standing next to him was his friend. Saiyuki. He grinned, she was his only friend. Sure she complained about some of the things he did, and said. But she was never truly mean to him. Especially when he would take his hand and lead him like she often did when he didn't know his way around a place.

The Uchiha girl, he knew there was more to her then what he understood. She always seemed so sad, or angry at the world. Much like how he felt to the villagers. Sure he wanted to protect the villagers, but it didn't mean he liked them. He questioned her sorrow, he had picked up on how his dad talked to her, very gentle and kind. Like how was spoken to when his dad first adopted him. So it made Naruto wonder just really who Saiyuki was. He didn't know much about her clan, except his dad got upset when they were spoken about.

"Watcha thinking?" he asked his friend. Turning her dark eyes to his sunglass covered ones, Saiyuki stared at the boy for a moment. He must have felt her stare because he looked back up to meet her gaze.

"Nothing really. Just enjoying the moment."

"Liar liar, pants on fire. I can tell something is bugging you. You're brooding."

Furrowing her brow, she glared at him, wondering if he had some sort of six sense or not. Naruto, for as little time as she knew him had a way of picking up when others were upset. It was weird, and frustrating to be honest.

"What does it matter? Not like you could do anything about it."

"Well unless if you talk, you never know right? Well that is what my dad says. He tells me when something is bugging me I should talk about it."

"Just shut up okay? What do you know about it?" she yelled out. The training from Gai earlier was indeed fun. She was learning, okay not as fast as she wanted to. That was okay though, she was being trained, training which meant someone was paying attention to her. Someone who wasn't yelling at her, telling her she was no good. Or telling her she was dumb for asking for help. That is all she was told by her dad. That he didn't have time for her. That she should just go and practice by herself. That she was no good. His words hurt. He never told her he loved her. Told her she was doing a good job.

Even her sister who she loved didn't have a lot of time for her. She tried to understand the reasons. Her sister was a shinobi and worked a lot. But it still hurt. To feel so alone in a giant clan that she should feel loved and safe in. But the last few months. Getting to know Naruto, his dad. She saw the love they had for one another. And at first she brushed it off, and ignored the ache welling within her. Maybe it has been a building dam, or maybe it was just how patient and kind Gai was to her. But she felt her anger, her frustration to her family grow tenfold.

For as smart as she was, Saiyuki was still a little child. A five year old girl who wanted nothing more than to be told she was loved. Wanted her father's attention, to be picked up and held like a normal kid. She didn't get any of that. Yet Gai a man she didn't know that well, except he was loud, kind, loved his son and gave her ice cream. Had not only been kind to her. He told her he was proud of her. And had even given her, her own training garb.

Her dad never gave her any of that. As Naruto dragged her from camp, from Gai and the comfort he brought. She realised, if only subconsciously she missed the warmth he gave. Even if it was just an hour ago that he told her he was proud of her. In that time frame, in that loving warmth that faded. She wanted more of it. Which was why she was so upset and confused right now.

"Saiyuki-chan. For whatever is going on, I am sorry. I won't ask you to tell me what is going on. But I just want you to know I am your friend. We might be little kids. But I will listen okay? I may not understand what is going on. Or half of what you tell me since you are a lot smarter than me."

Hearing a faint snicker, he grinned under his mask. Using his sharp little nail he poked Saiyuki's side earning a start and squeal. "Oh is the great princess ticklish?"

"Don't even think about it fool. Want to keep your hand?" she blushed at being called a princess. Nobody had ever called her that before.

"Oaky okay, relax. " he said, but grinned when he slipped off his rock, kneeled down in the water, and kicked his foot as hard as he can. Sending a spray of water up to Saiyuki who thankfully was high enough she didn't get wet.

"You want to die fool?" she growled, and leapt off her rock, and crashed into the red-haired nuisance. The boy squealed when he was pounced. Not one to be able to hold onto her anger, or sorrow for long periods of time when around Naruto. Saiyuki, annoyed at not being able to keep hold of her anger.

"So annoying, let me be mad, and upset. Stop asking if I am alright all the time dummy." She growled, Naruto grinned, pushing Saiyuki off of him. Rolling over onto all fours he leapt forward tackling the girl into the cool shallow water.

"Sorry, no can do tomboy! I don't like it when you're upset."

Flipping Naruto over, Saiyuki pinned him down, his wild red hair becoming undone from its ponytail. Allowing her to see the length of his hair for the first time. When he moved to push her off, she pushed him down again.

"Why? Just stop caring!" she shouted, unaware her eyes were welling with tears. She was so confused. She just didn't understand why Naruto or her dad were always so damn nice to her, when her own mom and dad rarely gave her the time of day.

"Because Saiyuki is my friend. And I don't like to see my friends get upset. So don't cry. My dad says it's wrong to make a girl cry. Say, I got a joke for you. What did the butt, say to the nose?"

"Wha? You moron, how you insufferable. Hmph. Fine, what did the butt say to the nose." She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. She would so regret asking him moments later.

"I don't know, you tell me." he said, and proceeded to grunt, seconds later the cool water bubbled, and rippled to life, following by a smell that. Well to be honest, Saiyuki could only describe as utterly foul, and rancid. She screamed bloody mercy and rolled off of Naruto, gagging and coughing. The said boy cackled loudly.

"Oh man that one was wet. Oh my stomach feels so much better.

"Well I hope you feel better. Blow a hole in your undies or something? Because that couldn't just be all gas…"

Naruto shrugged, and stood up. "Not sure, it was wet. Guess I should check."

"No! Don't check, I am sure you didn't crap your pants. Really, it's okay, uhm hey look, let's go exploring okay?" she said in haste. She really, really didn't want to see Naruto naked. Especially since he would need to untie his belt, and Saiyuki had no idea how to tie these belts meaning he would need to walk back naked. Oh god, she felt sick at the thought. She could barely stand seeing babies being changed and naked. Little own a kid her age. Hell, she didn't even like to bath with Itachi in the hot springs, she sure as hell didn't want to see his ass crack.

Plus, it was easy to sidetrack Naruto, especially with the tempting offer of going to go explore. She had learned quite fast that though his handicap made him nervous on exploring new uncharted terrain. He was still very much an explorer and loved finding new places, smelling new things. How many times they had been caught venturing too far in the Hidden Leaf's own forest?

She lost count.

"Hahaha, relax Yuki I wouldn't drop my pants. Come on lets go do what you said okay? But uhm...can you lead please?"

Reaching his hand out for her to take it. Saiyuki felt a strange warmness inside of her at the trust he often put into her. Smiling gently, she took his hand and led him from the water's edge. And towards a thicker part of the forest. She made sure to mark their path so they could get back to camp. Her sister having ingrained into her that a shinobi always knows where they are at. Plus she had seen it done on tv. So grabbing a rock she would scratch some of the trees.

The two kids allowed a peaceful silence to settle between them. Still slightly angered about her family, she had forgone most of it. Naruto's heartfelt concerned had simmered her stirred emotions a bit. Watching him from the corner of her eyes. She had to think back to the last six months that she had known him. She had talked to other kids if only out of being forced to. She had watched kids play, and just be kids.

However where the forest of the leaf village was filled with wildlife the villagers knew what sorto f animals they would encounter. Here two days away from their home, the two youths were experiencing sights and sounds, and types of animals they didn't know.

"I smell…something…something earthy."

Looking to her friend as she helped him over a tree that had fallen. She sniffed the air, not that it would do any good. But if the scent was strong enough she was hoping to at least catch a small whiff on it in the wind.

"Is it alive do you think?"

Sniffing again, he grinned under his mask and shrugged. "I don't know. But Have no fear young princess for I shall protect you." The exuberant red-head boasted proudly, with a struck pose and all. Baffled, her face mirrored what she thought, and she doubled over, her childish laughter ringing out.

"Really, you save me? puhlease without me you would get lost. I will be the one to save you, you dork."

"Hey I am going to be a big strong shinobi like my dad, and Kakashi."

Moving past a thick branch, Saiyuki raised a brow, and looked once more to Naruto. Finding it funny, but understandable that he called Gai's girlfriend by name and not mom. "So you wear the mask then to honor her at least?"

"Well…no. not at first." He replied, taking careful steps. He didn't mind what he stepped on. He felt more connected to the world around him by walking barefoot then in shoes.

"Not until I found out what she looked like, and how much my dad loved her. So I wear it now to honor her. She was supposed to be very skilled in kenjutsu. One of the best swordsman we had dad says. Now I wish she could have adopted me."

"So why didn't she then? Sorry stupid question."

"No its okay." Naruto said suddenly. Maybe when they first had met he wouldn't want to talk about this sore subject. But six months of knowing Saiyuki, and her being his best friend changed his apprehensive givings.

"The Hokage, I guess he didn't want me to be adopted. Dad swears that isn't true. But if the Hokage is an old man, then why couldn't he have had me adopted?"

The tone of hurt, and anger coming from the usual cheerful shy boy took her by surprise. Not once since she had met him did he ever give off such a tone other than shy, nervous, or happy. "Hey look a clearing, let's go." Changing the subject, if only because she herself didn't really want go and delve back into painful subjects. Not when her own anger had faded mostly. She pulled him along, pointing out the things she could see. He would point out or rather say what he could hear or smell.

The clearing was coming into view, even if she was five years old. When she came to a stop after bursting through the clearing. Saiyuki felt eye breath hitch in her throat. It was a wondrous sight, the stream they were by had widened out into a rushing river. About two hundred feet the river broke through a thicket and crashed down a mighty waterfall. Multiple rainbows arched here and there all the way down the rocky cliffs. By the kids, the land slopped down allowing even for kids to walk down, if they used caution.

"Oh wow. This place is so cool." She said, specifically when she found a cave at the end where the river seemed to just vanish underground. In front of the cave she could see a tall red archway, much like a Shinto shrine had. With something dangling on the archway. She stared, mesmerised at the scene. That was until Saiyuki felt her hand being squeezed, and Naruto tugging on her gi.

"What is it Naruto?" she growled irritably from being pulled from her sightseeing.

"Hey you know that earth smell from earlier? Well I cannot just smell it, but I can hear it. And it is big, loud and coming our way. RUN!"

He shouted. Right when a good two hundred four hundred feet behind them. A giant, snarling vicious looking bear with dark fur roared, and charged to the two. Saiyuki, screamed, with the ages old flight or fight scenario. She grabbed his hand, and made a mad dash down the hill toward the gaping maw of the cave. Running into the flowing river, never taking into account if it was shallow or deep. Thankfully it was shallow enough, waist height as she led them inside.

The bear's roars echoed loudly, amplified by the cavern. Their hearts hammered in their chest. Their ears rang from the beasts thundering anger. Moving deeper, Saiyuki only just took note that the cave grew very dark the deeper they went in. it felt like hours had passed as they manoeuvred to the darkness. A sharp cry from Naruto, his voice echoing off the walls.

"What happened, are you okay?" she asked. She squinted her eyes to see what was wrong with him. But the darkness only allowed for a shadow of his being, outlined with the narrowing light of the sun.

"I cut my foot on something." He groaned, he was scared. He was not above or too proud to deny this fact.

"Dang it, why don't you wear shoes. I can't do anything for you. Not that I would know how to."

"I'm sorry." He whimpered, upset that he had annoyed his friend.

"It's fine, it isn't fine well, it is partly your fault who goes around barefooted any ways?"

'_**Keep going''**_

'_**Push forward'**_

'_**Don't stop'**_

Blinking, Naruto out of reaction swivelled his head to the voice. A pointless action.

"Shhh, did you hear that?"

"Hear what idiot? I can only hear the bear back there."

"I…" he stammered, and shook his head. "Nothing, come on we got to keep going. Here, take my hand, I will lead us. I can still smell the water, I think I can lead us far enough away that we won't be monster chow."

"Naruto…Naruto I can't see AAHHH" the Uchiha heiress cried out, before silence consumed the cave. Naruto stared out into the darkness, panicked as he heard his friend's scream. He felt his heart beat begin to rise, his breath coming in short powerful gasps as he tried so desperately to call out to his friend. This camping trip wasn't fun anymore, in fact he wanted nothing more than to go home.

'_**Breathe child. Calm yourself. I will help you. Your friend is alright. Just unconscious. She is to your left. Listen to my voice, and I will guide you.'**_

"Who…who are you?" he whimpered, his voice not even echoing along the cold damp walls. Timid, and near broken, his tone was nothing like his usual cheerful boisterous pitch.

'_**A friend you can say. But we can discuss that later, right now the two of you are in danger. So go, grab her and I will guide you.**__'_

Taking in a much needed deep breath, Naruto clenched his fists, and did his best to steel his resolve. Fear still coursed through him like a wild river. But he would not drown under its pulsing power, not while his only friend needed his help. So, reaching down, he felt his friend lying still. Carefully, he somehow managed to pick her up, and carry her on into the welcoming darkness of the cave.

VVVVV

She groaned, and struggled to open her eyes. There was a painful ache in the side of her head, everything hurt like she got kicked by a bull. She blinked her eyes open, wincing even though the cave was dimly lit. Wherever she was, she it was quite dark in here. She could smell an earthy smell, she could hear the soft trickle of water flowing. Other than her head, she felt fine, tired, and overall sore, but fine.

The ground beneath her felt uneven, she could feel she was laying on something soft, dulling the hard floor. Warily she sat up, taking in her surroundings more. Being raised in her clan, she was taught to always keep a calm level head. To think things through, think before act. Her elders who taught her forgot she was a five year old kid, and any kid, if faced with her current plight would feel fear etch into their beings. Her pupils became dilated, her heart raced. Her palms were dirty, and sweaty. She frantically looked around.

As her eyes adjusted to the dark. She took note of her surroundings. She gasped softly.

'_So pretty'_

Was the best description her young mind could give. The cave had widened up, a small lake forming in the centre. A soft blue glow gleamed up from the water's surface. The water gleaming like diamonds despite no sun light. Above her, the stalagmites, glimmering like diamonds, water dripping from their sharp peaks. The soft gentle song of the droplets hitting the water was soothing. The gentle sound of water flowing…despite her fear she felt a gentle peace wash over her. Crawling forward, the water it looked so pure, so fresh as if untouched by human hands for centuries.

Looking around, the soft glow of the water is what illuminated the dark. Like out of a child's story, the darkness was held at bay by this majestic glow. Saiyuki was in awe at the ancient…sanctuary? It had to be, she could see charms here and there on the walls to ward off evil monsters.

"NARUTO" she cried out when she spotted her red haired friend down by the water's edge washing his feet, and face. His head picked up, his eyes glanced around in his never ending darkness. Grabbing his glasses shouted back in excitement and fear. His voice booming out like thunder across the cavern's walls. He rushed over to her with ease, as if he had memorised his surroundings. He was missing his Gi-shirt, she noted. If only out of habit of her trying to always take in her spatial surrounding.

"I am so glad you are okay. I was so scared you were hurt." He cried, and pulled her into a mighty hug. Awkwardly she patted his back, unsure of what to say as she felt his tears drip onto her skin. She had never seen him cry, only whine when she was mean to him. But never cry.

"Uhm I am okay I think. My head hurts really badly. What happened?"

"Well, we got chased by a monster of some sort. Which forced us into the cave. It grew dark for you, so dark you slipped and hit your head. You got cut, there was…blood." He whimpered out not unlike a fox's whine.

Memories of what happened began to trickle through, she remembered seeing the bear chase them into the cave. She remembered her fear as the cave grew really dark. And she remembered slipping, but that was it. That didn't explain where she was exactly, or how she got here though she could guess.

"How did we get here?" she asked, wanting clarification if only to give answer one of the million questions floating in her mind.

"When you fell, I carried you. I kept following the scent of the water, and the wall until it led us here. I tried to clean your cut with the water over there." He said, and pointed toward the beautiful lake.

"I laid you down, and used my shirt, so you wouldn't uncomfortable. I don't know how long we have been down here. Or if it is even sunny out. I am sorry, the monster was chasing us, I didn't know what else to do."

Looking at her friend with a soft warmth in her eyes. She did something that she never thought she would have ever done. She certainly didn't want her sister knowing or else her sister would tease her to no end.

She placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. A hug, it felt, it would be in her opinion too unappreciative. He had to have carried her, and trekking through the cave, with his own injured foot wouldn't have been easy.

"Thank you, fool."

Naruto wasn't quite sure what he expected. He expected her to yell at him. To hit him and insult him because of his inability to do more. He never expected to feel the nice sensation on his brow that he knew was a kiss. Or to hear her voice so gentle, and honest. He flushed brightly under his mask, and rubbed his head bashfully. Which was interrupted when she punched him in the arm.

"OW what was that for!?" he cried out, and rubbed his now sore arm.

"For being nice, your sweetness is going to give me cavities. I am not a damsel in distress punk."

'_But thank you for watching over me.'_

His face twisted into a scowl, mumbling something about 'violent girls' under his breath. "Suck it up. Now, is your foot okay, can you walk?"

"Yeah my foot is fine." He answered her, and affirmed this by standing up, and walking over to his discarded top, and tied it back on. Now that both of them were back up, and running. They could work out a way to get out of here.

"The bear…is it around?" she chewed her lip, that big bear made her scared, and nervous. Never had she encountered such a beast before. And without a doubt it would eat them in a heartbeat. She looked from where she assumed he carried them from. He answered her, telling her he could still smell it but barely.

'_Well that's good. It means it isn't going to come after us while we are in here. However, staying here is not an option either.'_

Glancing around, she squinted, on the opposite end of the lake, by a small ledge looked to be a tunnel. Well she hoped it was a tunnel. It was their only option, she didn't want to be bear chow. And she doubt that the bear would wait much longer before its hunger made it venture into the darkness after them.

Ignoring her headache, she grabbed Naruto's hand, and led him to the tunnel. She just hoped, her sister, and Gai were out looking for them.

VVVVV

The sun was slowly beginning its descent beyond the great horizon. Gai jogged along the water's bank. His mind set with worry, eyes filled with fear. Itachi wasn't far behind him. After an hour had passed with no sign of Naruto, and Saiyuki, he began to worry. After two hours he grew scared, and antsy. But Itachi tried to satiate his growing concern by saying they probably just got lost track of time. Her lax attitude annoyed him. Shouldn't she be showing more concern for her sister?

He knew Uchiha's didn't really show outwardly affection and were hard assess. But he thought Itachi was different then her clansmen. He nearly chastised him until he caught the near hidden fear in her eyes. After the third hour, they began searching for their kids. And now an hour later they had picked up the trail of Saiyuki, and Naruto.

They called the kids names out, but no one answered back. They would stop to find their trail, examining the spores. Broken branches or sticks. The worse flooded through Gai's mind. He feared, the next bend they moved around he would find two corpses. He felt his eyes sting with tears. This was not happening.

How did their camping trip go from fun to all hell breaking lose in three days? This was supposed to be a fun camping trip, not a nightmare from some horror story. Looking back to Itachi her resolved too was cracking, her fears trickling through her stoic mask. Her voice called out to the kids again, unable to contain her worry and fear from her tone.

Their eyes met, and Gai gave her a soft smile.

"We will find them I swear it."

"I…I know, just, if something has happened to either of them…to my sister. I couldn't forgive myself." She whispered softly. Gai nodded, he understood where she was coming from. Yet, he couldn't shake the feeling that her words went deeper than that. Glancing to the latest spore he found. Gai looked to the heavens for help. 

'_I need your help my love. Our boy and his friend is lost.' _

"Gai-san, look. A different spore."

Rushing over to the raven haired beauty, he knelt down, brushing his fingers through the foot print. It was larger, and rounder then a humans. His skin crinkled from his frown. He couldn't tell what type of animal made this imprint but it was big. There was another a few feet away, followed by another, which led down a slightly steep hill. The foot prints followed, a set of smaller ones, which he immediately knew who they belonged to.

"There a cave, the tracks lead there. Something is after them. We must hurry." Itachi called out.

"Yosh, let's make haste."

_Whatever is after those kids, if it hurts them the gates of hell will be unleashed._

VVVVV

It felt like they had been walking for ages. Their feet ached, they were tired, and every breath they took became harder, and harder to take in. The deeper they went into the cave, the harder their journey grew. At times, the cave became so narrow it was almost impossible for the kids to continue on. But they managed to squeeze through the rocks just barely. Cuts, and scrapes soon decorated their exposed flesh. There was no choice though, turning back was not an option unless they wish to be dinner for a blood thirsty bear.

They paused for a moment when the air around them seemed to lighten up.

"How long have we been walking?" Saiyuki asked as she wiped the beads of sweat from her brow. Naruto shrugged. "For ages, or at least it feels like it."

Indeed it did feel like ages, her little feet were killing her, they were swelled. And her footwear was shredded, feet bleeding. The coppery sweet scent filled Naruto's sense of smell, it was a pleasant smell, but a smell he knew none the less. Now that he could breathe better he could smell blood. And it was his own he was smelling.

"Are you hurt? Yuki-chan." He called, inching towards his friend. He now more than ever wished for once he could see the world around him. Being blind, sucked, and while he never told his dad. At times he felt so scared of the constant darkness that was his world. Never seeing a sunrise or sunset, only having words to tell him what it looked like, words that meant nothing to him. What did orange, or red, look like, he would never know.

"Tired…I am just tired is all." She answered, and tried to put up a brave front. It was not in the Uchiha teachings to show weakness or fear, despite her young age she took her family's teachings seriously. After all, the Uchiha pride was all that she knew. All that she was taught.

"Hey…hey, what are you doing?" she asked, shocked when she felt Naruto kneel down next to her. His hands, brushing over her arms, as he tried to pull her forward.

"Climb on my back, I will carry you. I can tell you're lying, you're hurt. Stop being such a tomboy, I am scared too you know."

Her brow furrowed, she bit back her sharp retort the inclination that she felt fear. Her red haired companion in the time she had known him had displayed only a small set of emotions. Happy, and joy, shy and bashful. But never pain, or fear, or sorrow. She wondered if he ever felt scared, or alone, like she did. One would think belonging to a clan as large as hers she would have all the friends in the world.

But she didn't. Naruto was her only friend. To hear his own admission, it brought a quiet relief that she wasn't the only one who was scared. That the ball of sun shine too could feel emotions from the opposite end of the spectrum that he displayed. Seconds ticked by, exclaimed by the soft drip, drip, drip of the hidden leak near them. finally, after a long internal battle, she moved forward, and climbed onto his back.

"Ompf" Naruto grunted at the unexpected shift in weight. Saiyuki screeched at him, asking him if he was proclaiming that she was heavy. A question or rather statement he wisely, and quickly denied. Shifting her so he could stand up. He sniffed the air, trying to ignore the strong scent of blood. The air was warming up, the wet smell was fading. Hopefully a good sign that they were nearing an exit. Because to be honest, he wasn't sure how much more of this he, or they could take.

Continuing on, he walked slowly, the added weight of his friend didn't do anything to derail his movements. Despite being shorter than her, he had always had a sturdy body. Whenever he fell from any great height, he had come away with only scrapes, and bruises that always healed fast. Never a broken bone though. And he was so grateful for that as he had slipped, and fallen countless times as he navigated this maze of hell. So far, nothing broken.

The scent of that beast long had disappeared which he didn't know if he should be grateful for. That voice from earlier had quieted down, not the uneasiness he felt however. Or the way his smell seemed just a little bit sharper, his touch a little bit more sensitive. His hearing, a little bit stronger.

"I want to go home and take a nice hot bath." Saiyuki said, after the silence had pushed her too far. She couldn't stand the quiet solitude that accompanied the kids as Naruto carried them onward. Naruto snickered, if only due to the oddity of her choice in topic.

"You, a bath? The tomboy? I thought you would have showered. Not bathed."

Grabbing his pony tail, she yanked hard, earning a cry from the boy. "You jerk! A girl can like to take a bath you know."

"Sorry. Didn't mean anything by it. I am just surprised is all."

Her eyes, dimmed with sorrow, she looked down to his back. "Oh…" she muttered.

"Hey, what's wrong? I didn't mean anything by what I said. Just, I didn't expect you to be the type to get all smelly and smell pretty like is all. Not that you smelling nice would be a bad thing."

She frowned, and then smirked at his rambling. It was always fun hearing or seeing Naruto get all flustered over things. It was his bashful side that often came out when he realised he said the wrong thing, or did something he shouldn't have. She sighed, her family often assumed tings about her for reasons she couldn't understand.

Her dad deemed her playing with dolls, or doing anything girlie was forbidden. Her mom, drilled into her about being a lady. Dressing in the right clothes, holding yourself properly, never speaking when not spoken to. Always making sure the boys were seated first before she was. It was confusing to her, and she hated being told how to act, how to speak, what to do all the time. Sure she didn't like doing girlie things such as playing tea. Or with dolls. But that didn't mean she didn't want to know what it was like to wear a dress. Or have stuffed animals that she secretly wished she could have.

"Oh fuck." Naruto said in a rare vulgar display, she had never heard him swear before. And while she much like Itachi hated swearing. Found it quite funny he did swear. His childish voice didn't match the tone that the swear word dictated. Still, she swatted him on the back of his head, earning another cry from him.

"Don't use such language in front of me. fool. Here I thought you had manners." Her statement was said in jest, her tone light, but serious.

From being a friend, and hero to a fool and potty mouth in just a couple of hours…he was pretty sure his title was going to change again shortly.

"The cave has just gotten really wet. I don't know what is going on, but I can smell water, and salt. I can hear something too."

"Shit." She said, Naruto blinked, his glasses long since lost. He refrained from commenting on her choice of words.

It wasn't just the smell of salt water, or feel of the water. But there was a light about one hundred yards on up. She directed her mule-pack toward the light, which grew brighter and brighter. She knew Naruto was tired, she could feel his sweat drenched clothes. His heavy breathing and how he grunted when he had to step over a rock, or when he cut himself on a sharp jagged edge.

His lungs were really burning, he could feel his skin wanting to heal, only to be re-opened when he stepped on a new sharp rock. He always healed fast, he was grateful for it, nor did he ever question it. Right now though the burning sensation of his skin healing then being re-opened was like fire ripping through his flesh. Both children were cold, and wet. Shivering through their soaked clothes.

Thankfully the light led to an exit, the sound of waves crashing and the feel of the wind never felt so nice. "We're out of the cave Naruto, you did it you got us out."

It was upon those words Naruto collapsed from exhaustion. His face flopping onto the grass mixed sand. He grunted in acknowledgement. The cave had ended, and led to a small cover. Large rocky cliffs formed a u-shape cover. His Gi shirt was shredded, along with his pants, but he didn't care. He was just so damn tired. He barely noticed the sun was setting, and that it was in the evening.

Worried, and scared, Saiyuki kneeled next to him, and wiped his matted brow. She smiled softly. "You big idiot, you did it." she said, caressing him. She knew he was tired, she could see it in his barely moving body. Now, once out of the darkness she could see his caking blood, red angry flesh, and dirt and grime covering his skin. He looked like hell.

He heard tears in her voice, and he raised his hand, giving a thumbs up despite his face planted firmly into the sand. He patted her knee in a comforting fashion, though the sentiment was there. It was comical as he didn't move his body, except to flail his hand around until he found her knee.

Her elation of being out of that damn hellhole was short lived when the cause of their epic journey into the maws of death surfaced through the weird looking trees that now surrounded them. The bear looked as hungry, and vicious as it did hours before. She screamed in fear, as the large brown bear closed in on them. It's maw, dripping with saliva, fangs bared, eyes murderous.

Looking to Naruto, then to the bear she positioned herself haphazardly between the two. She kept her weight off her injured foot as best as she could. A brave front she put up in the snout of death. If Naruto could carry her through the cave, and take care of her. Then she could protect him and die first.

Naruto, he smelled the bear as it approached. Even in his exhausted state, his anger wasn't stilled from how tired he was. Its roar, its scent, saliva, stench. It was overpowering.

'_**Stand child, borrow my power. Stand and fight or you will die'**_

That voice from before, so soft, yet it held an authority that even Naruto could recognise.

'_I am so tired…what can I do?'_ he whimpered, too tired to talk. He had used all of his strength and energy to carry Saiyuki who while she was light. Carrying her for what felt like hours, getting injured over and over from the jagged cavern rocks. It took its toll on his strength, and energy.

"Get Away!" his raven haired protector shouted out. He heard the fear in her voice, he could almost imagine she was quaking, her body quivering like jello. A scream ripped through her, piercing the jinchuriki's very soul. He had ever heard such a shrill sound ever, and to hear it coming from his usually tough friend?

The age old human instinct, fight or flight. An interesting psychological concept. Its simple meaning, anyone could understand. Either turn in fright, and run for your life. All your energy leaving your neocortex, driving all of your energy into your reptilian brain. The part that controlled your instinctual behaviour. One in flight mode could run faster than ever. Yet the opposite end of flight was fight. To rise up to the challenge before you and make a stand.

And that is what Naruto did. Like a bursting dam, he allowed his anger, and fear, his dying hope of being found to flourish. He felt his mouth peel back, his canines nearly catching on his mask. suddenly, he wasn't feeling so tired, so exhausted. No, as the damn shattered, his senses grew. His wounds healed, his irises dilated. He was tired of running, suddenly, the monster before him became the only thing he smelled. He felt is bones harden, his body became heavier, yet it didn't make his movements cumbersome.

A growl of his own ripped from him, his hair tingled, erecting. He pushed his hands down into the sand, pushing his body up.

'_**Stand up kit, stand up, fight, protect your friend, stand your GROUND!'**_

Unbeknownst to him, or his surroundings, Saiyuki turned when she heard the animalistic, doglike growl come from behind her. She gasped. Naruto, who was nearly unconscious was standing, or rather crouching, his fingers flexing, his mask crinkled around his mouth. His eyes, still closed, still kept his color a secret, but were squeezed shut with complete concentration. Another growl, a flex of his fingers, his nails looking razor sharp. And surrounding him, rising up was the most beautiful of golden glowing, translucent bubbles radiating from the ground, and his body, dancing in a seductive dance around him. The very air around him, basked in a soft golden ethereal glow.

That was when the world, and time exploded once more around them. She felt herself being knocked to the side. All hell broke loose. Winded, growls, and grunts, snarls, and roars threatened to rupture her ears. Her world spun from being batted away, but when it settled, she felt her heart fly up into her throat. Naruto, was somehow fighting this large blood thirst bear. She watched, as his fingers gleamed with that golden glow, she watched his hands swipe across in long arcs, the glow ripping, burning the flesh of the bear. That golden power flew like lightning from his fingertips, and feet, as he kicked, scratched, punched, and did all that he could to keep the giant heavy weight at bay.

Yet Saiyuki, despite still being scared. Was not afraid of what was going on with Naruto. No, she was mesmerised, enchanted like a fairy tell princess raptured by grand stories of heroic princes. She watched in awe, words not able to describe this fight that her friend was taking part in. All to protect them. The Uchiha pride kicked in, especially when she watched the bear bat Naruto a good eight feet away. She heard the blow, saw it, and almost felt it herself. He rolled, cried out in pain, but leapt back to his feet and charged.

Not to be out done, her pride demanded her to aid him. Looking for anything, she found a few good sized rocks that she could throw. And throw as hard as she did. A useless weapon, the bear's bulky hide acted like a shield fending off a sword. Her brave attempt to help her friend wasn't in vain for her rocks did distract the bear long enough for Naruto to get a good hit on its eye, blood didn't spurt out as the golden arcs that danced across his fingers soldered the wound. But even the fierce assault from the red-haired boy couldn't last for ever. And Naruto found himself rapidly tiring, his body felt like liquid fire ran through his veins. And that, when he paused to catch his breath was a fatal action.

He quickly found himself pinned by the massive paw. His energy, his strength tried to push against the mighty paw of the bear to keep it from crushing his chest. Like breaking a walnut, the weight of the bear and its strength soon over powered and began to crush the golden armor that surrounded Naruto. His bones which felt so strong, like he could lift a boulder felt like they were going to crack.

"Run Yuki…RUN!" he yelled in desperation. Feeling the air being pushed form his lungs. He turned his face to her, his clothes torn even more. His keikogi was almost nothing but torn rags. Even in his situation he only wanted to make sure his only friend was safe.

"You idiot….I…Get away from him you stupid bear." She screamed at the top of her lungs, and threw the last rock she had with all her might. Being hit in the snout angered the bear. It turned its massive heard to her, and roared. Letting his beaten foe where he was, it began to stalk to its new prey. With each step it took closer to its meal, Saiyuki took a step back.

She was beyond terrified, beyond scared or any thought. In fact as she stared at her impending murderer, she truly didn't feel anything. She didn't know she was shaking, or her heart was hammering in her chest. She couldn't hear, or see, or feel. She felt nothing. In her shocked state, she never noticed the figure of Gai flying toward the bear and kicking it in its head. Or see her sister launch a fire jutsu, creating a wall of flame to act as a shield between the bear, and the two children.

No, all she knew or saw was Naruto's battered body before the world around her faded to black.

VVVVV

Night had fallen upon the world, the creatures of the night having ventured from their homes. Their haunting songs rang out through the forest in a sort of haunting serenade. The glow of the fire basked the two of them in warmth, but did little to relieve them of the fear they had both felt earlier. The wood popped, embers cackled as they danced to the heavens.

Itachi had just finished checking on her little sister before moving to sit near Gai. The large man stared at the dancing flame, mesmerised from their seductive dance. His thoughts were elsewhere, having left the camp sight, and Fire country completely. His eyes reflected the orange glow. His jaw, set firmly, face twisted into a frown.

He had come so close to losing his son today, he had never felt so much fear in his life. Hearing the bear roar, feeling the power that he hadn't felt since that fateful night. His body shook at the thought. Gai had faced many life and death situations, he had come close to dancing with the devil a few times. But never had he felt such terror. Or helplessness.

If even only for this one time he was indebted to the best that lie within his son. Even if the Kitsune forced its power out of Naruto purely on the basis of survival. He was grateful. Yet, a part of Gai the part that was thinking rationally couldn't quite help bit differentiate the power used earlier, versus the power five years ago. Back then, the power, that chakra was vile, angry, and full of hatred. Yet today, it felt nothing like it did five years ago. It felt, calm, tranquil, oh make no mistake he felt the terrible force that the Kitsune possessed today. It just wasn't as vicious as it was.

That questioning thought had begun to open up many new doors, allowing a tsunami of questions to surge through his mind. His thoughts, so rampant, and frenzy that they had caused a mass headache to thunder through his head. So he closed those doors, if only to save himself the stress of worrying about the unknown. He would come back to those doors later when he could think more clearly. One thing was for sure though, things with his son had changed.

There was going to be questions he was going to be forced to answer. He wouldn't lie to his son, he has had that enough in his young life. He sighed, the Green beast had known from day one he couldn't shield his son forever. He just didn't expect for this shit to happen so soon. He thought he had a few more years. His son as smart as he was, or as dumb as he was with some of the things he did. Naruto was still too immature to understand, and grasp who he was, what he was, where he came from.

Rubbing his face vigorously, as if that would wipe away all his worries, and fears. He continued to stare blankly into the flames. Saiyuki when she had woken up a little while ago had told them what happened. They had wandered off downstream. And were playing, the bear came, chased them into the cave. His son's heroic efforts in taking care of Saiyuki. He smiled, proud of his son's strength and tenacity that he displayed.

"Keep staring, and you will go blind you know." came Itachi's soft voice that thankfully drew him from his thoughts. He stared at her, she had changed into a pair of shorts. That in his opinion were far too short on her. Her tank top didn't hide her bosom which he bashfully noted was impressive. He turned away, now wasn't the time for him to be checking her out. Not that he would leer at a woman. His dad had taught him better than that.

"Joining my son in a world full of eternal darkness is the least of my concerns. Besides, if he can do it, then I can too."

"Yes, that is all the world needs. Two blind taijutsu loving maniacs running around shouting about youth. And challenging the populace with competitions that would kill most normal people."

He grinned, he couldn't help the twitch of his lips. He learned, and was still learning about Itachi's wicked sense of humor, and quick wit. His eyes drifted to her on their own accord. The Itachi he knew, compared to the Itachi she showed the world, was two different people. Not too different then how he acted around most people, versus the deep thoughtful intelligent man that he was.

"Couldn't be worse than two doves pretending to be ravens, locked in gilded cages. Unable to spread their wings and take to the skies."

A slim brow rose up with amusement, a powerful blush threatened to spread across her pale features. So looked away, wrapping her arms around her chest. She wasn't used to compliments, as such she didn't take them well. Sure, her suitors complimented her often, but there words were vain, and full of underlying deceit. The man before her, she doubt he contained a vicious bone in his body.

"Well, aren't you the poetic one? It never ceases to amaze me just how different you present yourself to the world, and who you truly are."

He shrugged, unsure if to take that as a compliment or not. Scratching his chin, making a note he was going to need to shave when he got back. He lowered his gaze to the two tents. His concern must have been written across his face, because he felt Itachi sit next to him, her soft voice tickling his ears.

"They are safe, thanks to you, and Naruto-kun. For that I am eternally grateful."

"I didn't do anything, it is my son who deserves the thanks."

Her eyes widened, before taking on a darker tone. Did this man's humbleness never stop? It was infuriating with how modest he was. Itachi had never met a man, or person as modest and considerate as he, all hidden behind a goofy mask that sadly the world had taken for granted.

"Sorry to sound so rude but that is bull-shit."

Gai's expression as comical. Itachi wasn't one to swear, in fact she hated using any vulgar vocabulary, even damn, or shit. So rare that it was for her to swear that she could probably count on one hand how many times she had sworn over the years. Still, she found it quite funny the way his eyes widened, and his jaw unhinged like an old rusted gate.

"Naruto cared for my sister when she was knocked out. Then, he carried her when injured for the gods know how long? Only to confront and fight the bear? Then you! Jump kicking, and wrestling the bear like it is an everyday occurrence before killing it with your damn bare hands? That is not something even a skilled shinobi would do. So please, do not give me your modest crap Gai. My sister, and I, my clan we owe the two of you a great deal of gratitude."

Again Gai shrugged, his eyes flickering with worry, and concern. Occasionally they drifted to his tent, where his son was resting. His wounds were slowly on the mend, he would need a couple days before he would be up and at em again. If he lost his boy…he didn't know what he would do. No that was a lie, he would join him in the afterlife.

"Everything is going to change now." He murmured when Itachi shifted closer to him. Only a foot apart, despite the cool air he could feel the warmth of her being. He found it strangely soothing which he was grateful he was too worried to ponder on it.

"What do you mean?" she asked softly. Her focus never leaving Gai's chiselled features. She was worried for him, and about him, she had never seen him look so sombre or frightened as he was looking now. His voice was neither the poetic charming tone she had come to enjoy in their private banter. Nor was it full of passion when he spoke of the things he loved, or loud when he wore his mask of village idiot. It was strangely hollow, eerie to listen to. It bugged her, and she wanted nothing more than to hug him, but she refrained. Only if out of her own torn emotions about everything going on around her.

"You possess a keen mind. I am sure you are aware of the cruel task that has been placed upon his young shoulders. Of the difficult road he will walk, how the world will constantly try to crush his blossoming spirit. It doesn't take a genius such as yourself to figure out what he is, Itachi." He said in a rarely used angered tone.

She nodded, kept quiet while trying to choose her words carefully. She didn't wish to upset him more than what he was. Before she could speak, he shook his head, and smiled softly.

"My apologies, I should not have spoken to you in such a manner. It is most unbecoming of me, and unyouthful. I am grateful Saiyuki, and Naruto are safe."

Again she nodded, and turned her own eyes to the fire. "Do not apologise, he is your son in all but blood. You hold him above all else, it is only natural. And, yes you are correct. I know who and what he is. I am not blind, unlike most of the villagers. And I am sure they would be so ashamed and angered on how those they died for treat their legacy. But I am sure they would be eternally grateful, no I know they are for what you are doing for him."

The words were so easy to flow from her mouth. Filled with honesty, not forced. She meant everything she was saying to him. She didn't need to lie or exaggerate, never to this man. He had always treated her with kindness, with respect and as a human and woman. She watched him, he wouldn't stare at her chest, or admire her long legs. He would make sure his eyes were always on her own. Never gawking or ogling. A true gentleman. That didn't mean he was perfect. He had flaws, maybe they were not so announced or visible to the world like others. But they were there. Like her, she knew he didn't trust easily. He was paranoid, constantly surveyed his home before sleeping.

He had more alarms, and defence seals in, and around his him that could be deemed unhealthy. He rarely spoke how he felt, almost as if he was trained to be submissive. Oh sure he would tell you if you were doing well with something or not. But if someone had an idea or wanted to do something he always seemed to go with the ebb. Always giving, never taking. And she had watched as others took advantage of that, and it pissed her off.

He laughed bitterly. "I have done nothing to be proud of. Me and our foolish lord both have right royally screwed up with Naruto. I didn't fight hard enough to take him in years ago. I should have just taken him and fled our village. All my faith, all my trust in our Hokage has fled me like the summer winds welcoming the fall, and winter. I have tried to forgive him, but I can't. My cub tries to hide them, but he still has nightmares. He still doesn't trust others. I even have caught him pick pocketing people we pass sometimes. Yet, I cannot blame him, nor would I. yes stealing from your own countrymen is illegal. But when it is done as a habit because he still even if he doesn't realise it thinks I will still leave him?"

"And now, this, the Kitsune has arisen. Maybe it is a one off, maybe it isn't. But there is going to be questions from both kids. And how do I answer them? Do I tell him the truth? Do I lie, do I tell a white lie, and feed him just enough to satiate his curiosity? And hers? What if that power comes back? What if someone lets leak through angered lips what or who he is? What if our enemies find out? I have known I would need to be honest with him one day…"

"But, you didn't think it would be so soon?" she finished softly for him when she felt his body shake, his shoulders shook with barely controlled emotions that wanted to burst out like a coiled spring from a tightly closed box. He nodded, and for the first time, in a very long time a tear slid down Gai's cheek. That single clear drop was all it took. She wrapped her arms around Gai, and held him close to her.

He didn't cry out, or sniff, he just sat there in silence, as she held him. She let him cry, let him battle his emotions in her comforting embrace. She looked to the heavens, her eyes searching the dark skies.

'_Captain, he needs your help. Please help him…'_ she prayed quietly. She rubbed his back, and just stared at the fire. If her confusion over her course of action was clouded before. Now, the thick mist had instantly cleared at hearing this man sound so broken. She knew her decision, the letter, her clan. Her mission. The villagers.

She didn't know what the future would hold after tonight. But quietly to herself, for Saiyuki, for Naruto, for Gai and herself she made a promise. A promise that she swore she would do all that she could to keep. She made a promise to the heavens, to the departed.

'_I will keep them safe. Please captain, and Fourth Hokage give me the strength I need to protect them…'_

**End. Damn this chapter was hard to write took me two weeks as you can see. A lot of you wanted more Naruto and Saiyuki time so I tried to make this chapter more about them. While progressing everything, and also developing the characters more.**

**I want to say in this fic, my Itachi is not going to be a damsel in distress. She won't be indecisive in what she wants. I know a lot of fics place the girl as confused in what she wants etc. But like in the manga, Itachi had a will made of iron. Sure he made mistakes, and mine will too of course. But she won't be a confused helpless little girl.**

**And I hope the fight scene with the bear was fun. I tried to make it real, without going into great detail. I am sure some of you wanted for Naruto to kill the bear, I am sure but there is not now way in hell a 5 year old can. Sorry I couldn't delve too far from reality in that regards.**

**As for a couple things. Some of you asked if he will have the sharingan, or kekkei genkai.**

**I can tell you right now he won't have a Sharingan. I want him to be blind. However I know some authors like to say if he will use ninjutsu etc or tell you of things they got planned. I am not that nice lol. If I tell you it will spoil it. I got ways of making my Naruto not op. I swear to you he won't be op, godly, invincible etc. I did though leave a small hint as to what I do got planned just to tease you all.**


End file.
